Didn't think I would see you here
by Falling.Through.Wonderland
Summary: Kurt and Blaine move onto their senior year glad to be rid of old dramas but barely prepared for new ones... Sequel to 'Didn't think I would see you again' Cannot be read by itself.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'mmmmmmmm baaaaaaaackkkkkkkkk!**

**Heya!**

**So I was planning on not posting this until I had more up my sleeve but I only have this and I am beyond nervous about it, not because it's following after s fic that has nearly 500 reviews but because well the warning is at the very bottom, didn't want to spoil anything :P**

**So this doesn't really have any plot in this chapter but there will be plot soon :D So much planned for this story it isn't funny :D**

**I don't have anything else to say, I really only posted the last chapter not long ago so yeah anyway :P **

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Kurt looked at Blaine and bit his lip, he knew he could talk to Blaine, they'd always been able to talk, well excluding the three weeks Aiden kept them apart but that wasn't the point, these thoughts have been plaguing Kurt for weeks, he knew what he wanted, he just didn't know how to voice it.

"Hon, what movie did you want to watch tonight?" Blaine asked as he searched through Kurt's movie collection, Kurt released his lip and took a deep breath.

"I um I don't want to watch a movie tonight," Kurt said slowly, Blaine moved from his spot on the floor and climbed up on the bed.

"Well we can put some music on and cuddle and talk, we haven't done that for a while," Blaine said hopefully, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Blaine you know we have the house all night right?"

"Yeah, so later we can make dinner together, like we will in the future," Blaine said and Kurt almost wanted to kick himself for thinking in a completely different direction as Blaine.

"That sound's lovely but Blaine I've been thinking about a lot of things and can you sit up for a moment?" Kurt said and Blaine raised his head and looked at him "I've been trying to find the right way to word this to, you know, this would be so much easier if I just showed you," Kurt said before pulling Blaine by his shirt into a kiss, he slipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth and Blaine let out a small moan.

They slowly detached and Blaine looked at him with pupil blown eyes "You want to?" Blaine asked slowly, Kurt sucked his lip in and nodded.

"Oh..." Blaine said slowly, Kurt panicked instantly.

"You don't want to be intimate with me?" Kurt said quickly.

"Of course I do," Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips "But what if you have a flash back or you get scared, I don't ever want to make you feel like he did."

"Blaine, I love you but he's gone, I found out he was the one who abused me and now Blaine, he's dead and he can't touch me any more, he can't touch us and I never feel more safe then when I'm with you, I want you to be my first."

Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded "I want you to be my first to, I'm just, I love you so much and I don't want to scare you."

"How about we choose a safe word each and then that way when ever either of us want to stop we can?" Kurt suggested, his breathing slightly heavier then before.

"Okay, yeah we can do that," Blaine nodded, "What's yours?"

"I uh I think I'm going to go with caramel," Kurt decided with a smile.

"Interesting but how about we theme it, mines vanilla," Blaine laughed slightly before moving in to press another kiss to Kurt's lips "are we really about to do this?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I think we are," Kurt said softly before pulling Blaine into another kiss, it was slow and delicate but at the same time one of the most important kisses they'd ever had.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's forehead as he let out a breath "how are we going to do this I mean we've never gone very far before and I just need to know what you're comfortable with and if we should just start off slow with small things or if we should go all the way?"

"Blaine I want everything with you but only if you want that," Kurt said.

"I do, I really do but we're not prepared, we don't have stuff," Blaine said slowly, a deep blush covering his features, Kurt smiled softly.

"Were you not listening when I said that I've been thinking about this for a while," Kurt joked, leaning up and kissing Blaine, his hand winding in to Blaine's hair, Blaine pulled his lips from Kurt's again.

"You're sure?"

"Blaine if you don't mind I'm throwing myself at you, I'm ready and you said you are right?"

"Yeah I am but how are we going to do this, I mean whose going to top?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"I assumed you, you're the more masculine, isn't that how it works?"

"Sweetie it works how ever you want it to work and one day I think I'd like to try both ways but for now I don't know."

"Can I?" Kurt asked timidly "I mean it's just I think the control might be good but if you want to be the one to then I don't mind," Kurt said before Blaine pressed his lips to his, silencing him.

"I would love you to, anything for you," Blaine said sincerely and Kurt's heart melted on the spot, he moved forward and moulded his lips to Blaine's, Blaine pulled his lips from Kurt's after a moment.

"Can we wait?" Blaine asked gently "I don't mean I don't want to cause I do, I really do but I want to make this special for you, why don't you go have a relaxing bath and I make this more special?"

"Are you hinting that I smell?" Kurt asked with a small joking smile on his face.

"No, Not at all, I love how you smell, god that sounds creepy but that's not what I meant I just, I want to make this the most amazing and beautiful experience for both of us and I want it to be different to anything we've shared, so do you want to go draw yourself a bath and have a nice soak?"

Kurt looked at him through his eyelashes "Will you eventually join me?"

"You are feisty tonight aren't you?"

"Blaine, I am a teenage boy and you have no idea how much and how long I've wanted this?" Kurt asked rhetorically, Blaine looked at him before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek one last time.

"Now go bathe, I have a few things I want to fix up out here and no getting out until I tell you too," Blaine ordered and Kurt just smiled widely before practically leaping off the bed in the direction of the bathroom.

Blaine sat on the bed for a moment before jumping up and rushing out the door, in the bathroom Kurt slowly peeled his clothes off and looked at himself in the mirror, he was pretty proud of his body, the residual baby fat had disappeared and he had a faint outline of abs that made him proud. Sure Kurt wasn't too happy with his skin tone but that wasn't something he could change, he looked down at the rest of his body, he would shave his legs, he'd never liked having hairy legs even if he was a guy, he found putting his skinny jeans on with hair just hurt. Kurt slowly drew the bath and climbed in, he soaked for a bit just revelling in the heat before he shaved his legs and washed his hair, he leant his head back and closed his eyes, the smell of his body lotion wafting up. Bubbles were everywhere, he'd always like bubbles, he was like a little kid in that respects; Kurt focused on the sound of his own breathing and soon enough he could barely hear anything else, he was awake but just in a nice trance, his eyes closed.

Kurt didn't come back to reality until someone kissed his forehead, he smiled and angled his head to allow Blaine to kiss his lips, Blaine complied, the angle awkward but do able.

"Climb in with me?" Kurt whispered, his eyes slowly opened, the room was lit but a lot darker, Kurt looked around the room and there were about twelve candles placed on different surfaces, Kurt bit his lip before looking up at Blaine with a small smile.

"Only if you want me too," Blaine responded evenly, Kurt nodded before moving to stand up.

"Close your eyes," Kurt instructed, Blaine smiled softly before complying.

"You know if what you want to happen happens then we will be seeing each other naked anyway."

"It's not that Blaine, it's, I feel exposed and you promised me control, let me undress you?"

Blaine didn't respond verbally, he just nodded and Kurt slowly pulled Blaine up from the floor, Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine who was chewing on his lip.

"You know Blaine, I feel like some kind of sexual deviant forcing you into this."

Blaine opened his eyes for a second "You aren't, I'm not nervous, no, I am but I'm also excited," Blaine reassured before closing his eyes again, Kurt smiled softly before leaning closer to Blaine and fiddling with the first button of his shirt, his hand shaking, eventually he got passed the first button and they both sighed. Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's newly exposed skin before he proceeded to give the same treatment the entire way before the shirt was off. Kurt couldn't help the small smile that came when he looked at Blaine's body, it was a strange sort of satisfaction that came from the primal instinct of possession, Kurt had Blaine, Blaine was his and only his.

Kurt moved down to Blaine's pants, small peppered kisses were laid along the waist line before Kurt popped the first button on Blaine's pants, being Blaine he couldn't be easy and just have one button and a zipper, no, there were five buttons and no zipper. Kurt's hands shook with each button, small sighs escaped Blaine's mouth before his breathing hitched at the last button. Kurt slowly pulled the pants down avoiding looking at the one thing he knew was there, he pulled the pants down right to Blaine's shoes...

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked when Kurt stopped moving and let out a small giggle.

"No sweetie nothing is wrong it's just in my haste to get your pants off I forgot you were wearing shoes," Kurt laughed slightly and Blaine sighed in relief, glad that nothing about his body made Kurt laugh.

"Do you want me to take them off?"

"It's fine, they're only slip ons I can handle it," Kurt said before doing just that, slipping the shoes off of Blaine gently before removing Blaine's pants and socks, Kurt looked up again and realized that what was next was Blaine's underwear.

Kurt stood up slightly, massaging Blaine's legs as he went, "Honey, I'm going to remove these now, is that okay, there is no pressure for you to do this."

"Please Kurt. take them off," Blaine practically whimpered, Kurt smiled before hooking his fingers in the waist line, taking a deep breath before slowly pulling the pants down.

Kurt closed his eyes, he was embarrassed but excited and nervous all at once, it was kind of confusing really, Kurt moved back to eye level with Blaine, Blaine kicking the underwear off.

Kurt pressed kissed to Blaine's face before he finally pressed his lips to Blaine's lips, "Blaine, I'd like it if you opened your eyes, I haven't looked yet so it can be new for both of us okay?"

Blaine nodded before he slowly opened his eyes he didn't look straight down like a part of his brain wanted him to, he looked at Kurt's face, his heart beat fast as Kurt blinked slowly, the flames of the candles flickering across his skin. Blaine gently brought his hand up to Kurt's face, Kurt's eyes closed as he lightly pressed his palm to Kurt's cheek, Kurt nibbled on his lower lip as he looked at Blaine "kiss me?" he whispered.

Blaine didn't hesitate in moving forward, their lips met halfway only gently at first, Kurt slowly wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him closer, both smiling as their bare chests met.

Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's shoulders, memorising all the curves and dips, he stopped at Kurt's waist, pulling his lips from Kurt's as to finally look at Kurt, he took in everything "Oh god," he whispered as he took in every inch of milky skin, his eyes by passing more intimate areas.

"'Oh god' Blaine, please tell me that's a good response?" Kurt asked worriedly, half regretting his decision to take the next step in their relationship.

Blaine's eyes connected with Kurt's "I've never seen someone more beautiful or perfect," he said honestly and Kurt's body relaxed, finally taking a moment to look at Blaine, Kurt gasped lightly at the sight of everything that was Blaine Anderson.

"You're pretty perfect yourself," Kurt said and Blaine smiled.

"Did you want to get back in the bath?" Blaine asked softly and Kurt nodded Blaine was the first to climb in, Kurt following and sitting between Blaine's legs, Blaine expected a comment about height difference to pass through Kurt's lips but the comment never came.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder and released a happy sigh "you have no idea how long I've wanted to share a bath with you."

"You know, I think you need to start sharing with me what you want because so far I've wanted the exact same things," Blaine said pressing a kiss to Kurt's shoulder.

"Do you want to get married?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Is this you proposing cause I always pictured you to be the down on one knee type?"

Kurt let out Blaine's favourite laugh "no silly, I mean in the future?"

"Yes, I think about it every day and all I ever see is you."

"You're all I see as well."

"I can't wait for the day I can call you my husband."

"Me either, I can't wait for you to carry me over the threshold of our home."

"Who said you were being carried, I'd like to be carried," Blaine joked.

"It's okay honey, we can take turns, you first and then me, deal?"

Blaine laughed and awkwardly pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips "deal."

They stayed in the tub for the longest time, gently washing each other's bodies, Blaine insisting that they make beards out of the bubbles that were left, giggling as they kissed and called each other 'Mr. Claus', Blaine joking that perhaps it was too soon for role play, that one comment lead to more kissing.

Blaine was in the process of mapping out Kurt's collar bone when Kurt suggested that maybe they should move into the bedroom, Blaine agreed and some how they managed to untangle long enough to climb out of the bath. Blaine picked up Kurt's towel and gently began drying Kurt, pressing soft kisses to his skin as he went, Kurt let out sighs and gasps as Blaine kissed his hips before he kept drying the remaining skin.

Blaine smiled as he wrapped the towel around Kurt before pressing a soft kiss to his lips and grabbing a candle off a near by ledge, Kurt watched him go out of the bathroom and into the pitch black bedroom. Kurt turned to the bathtub and leant down to pull the plug out, a pair of warm arms wrapped around him as he watched the water go down, "Miss me?" Blaine whispered.

"Nope not even a little bit," Kurt joked as he turned in Blaine's embrace and pressed his lips against Blaine's in an urgent manner, Kurt looked down and noticed Blaine was wearing sweatpants.

"Why the pants?" Kurt asked softly.

"Well I didn't want to be walking around your room naked- by myself," Blaine added in an after thought.

Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine, in the distance he could hear music playing in the background "Blaine did you put music on?"

"Yeah, it's just my piano mix, I can go turn it off if you don't like it or you think it's corny," Blaine said hurriedly, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck "Dance with me?" Kurt asked and Blaine began swaying in time with the music.

"I love you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"I hope so because I love you too."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a deep kiss, Kurt didn't know what it was about the kiss but everything felt heavy, in a good way though, when they separated Kurt whimpered slightly at the loss of one of the most amazing kisses he's ever experienced.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"It was for you to remember how much I love you and for you to never think that I wouldn't."

They swayed for a little while longer before Blaine peppered kisses along Kurt's neck and Kurt let out a moan "Blaine, let's go to bed, please?"

Blaine didn't answer verbally he merely detached from Kurt, walked around the room and blew out all the candles, Kurt was in the dark, he could barely see outlines any more, the only light was a dull light coming from his room, hence the squeal when Blaine came out of no where and scooped him up. Kurt laughed as Blaine held him bridal style, relishing in the moment by snuggling down into Blaine's warm skin, "What are you doing?" he asked through the dying laughter.

"Just getting some practice in before we get married," Blaine joked as he carried Kurt into his room, "I'm going to chuck you on your bed now," Blaine announced and Kurt loosened his grip on Blaine's neck letting out a slight squeal as Blaine through him on the bed, he landed softly, surprised the towel was still around his waist. Kurt pushed himself further up the bed and looked at Blaine who was climbing on the bed, Kurt took a shallow breath at just the look of Blaine's eyes, they were darker than he'd ever seen them but his face was relaxed and innocent but that didn't stop the arousal pooling in Kurt's stomach.

Blaine was soon hanging over Kurt and they were brushing their lips together, teasing each other, eventually that wasn't enough for Kurt, he wound his hand into Blaine's hair and pulled him closer.

It happened quickly and startled both of the boys, a gasp coming from both of them as their most intimate parts of their body grazed each other, it had only ever happened once before in a _very _long make out session.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips "well that's new," he commented with a slight groan as he moved up into Blaine again.

"Ve-very new, want to try without the fabric between?" Blaine stuttered breathlessly as he kissed behind Kurt's ear, Kurt nodded, words escaping him in replace of gasps and moans, they both reached between them and laughed as their hand crashed together, they gave each others hand a squeeze before proceeding to move between them, Kurt reaching for the draw string on Blaine's pant and Blaine grappling at the towel. Blaine's hands untied the towel and Kurt the draw string, the both nodded approval at each other at the unspoken question of whether or not they could remove the clothes again. Soon enough the towel was being awkwardly pulled from under Kurt, and Blaine was, just as awkwardly, kicking his pants off. Blaine kissed down Kurt's chest, he looked up at Kurt to gauge his reaction as he ran his tongue from Kurt's navel up to Kurt's neck again, Kurt's eyes were closed and his head was thrown backwards as he took in the new sensation. Blaine flicked his tongue over one of Kurt's nipples, unsure of whether or not Kurt was okay with it but from the way Kurt arched into the touch Blaine took that as proof that Kurt was very much okay with it. Blaine moved up and covered Kurt's mouth with his own, moans erupting from both of them as their tongues met, it was like they were both hyper sensitive.

"Was that okay?" Blaine asked between kisses.

"Amazing but I don't think words are enough," in the next moment Blaine was on his back and Kurt was swirling his tongue around Blaine's nipple, the sensation was indescribable but all at the same time so amazing, Kurt nipped and sucked all the way over Blaine's chest and down to his naval, dragging his tongue in the crevices of Blaine's abs'.

Kurt took a glance down and then up at Blaine, the question wasn't spoken but it's meaning was implied by the way the Kurt bit his own lips and looked down at Blaine's most intimate area, Blaine barely let out a whimper of approval before Kurt's lips ventured lower. Kurt shivered as he looked at Blaine's aching need, he'd never seen anything like it, so many thoughts rushed through his mind but one rang loud and clear so he voiced it "Blaine, I have no idea what I'm doing," Kurt said quickly and Blaine looked at him curiously "I mean I know what I want to do, trust me, I know that but I don't know how to go about it and oh god this is the opposite of sexy."

Blaine laughed slightly "no it's exactly what I want with you, its raw and natural and can you come up here I feel like you're talking to my dick and it's a little weird I mean you guys aren't really that well acquainted yet and I want to talk to you not him," Blaine joked and Kurt smiled, glad that the awkward air was broken, he climbed up the bed, kissing Blaine's chest as he went.

When they were face to face again Blaine smiled softly and ran his hand through Kurt's hair "Hey," he whispered.

"Hey."

"So maybe you should just tell me what you want to do and we can work through it together?" Blaine offered and Kurt went bright red.

"I- uh- I want to- I- um I want my mouth on you," Kurt spluttered out and Blaine just smiled encouragingly.

Blaine leant forward and whispered in Kurt's ear huskily "where on me?"

Kurt shivered before looking at Blaine with an amused expression "are you trying dirty talk?"

"It's supposed to help ease us newbies into more sexual ideals," Blaine said quietly.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Remember when your dad gave us 'the talk'?"

"How could I forget?" Kurt asked sarcastically, Blaine laughed slightly.

"Well you know how he only gave us the one set of pamphlets and we split them well it was in my half and yeah speaking of, do you still have yours, maybe they have something in there about how to do things?"

"We are NOT fishing out those pamphlets, I think I'm just going to attempt what I want but you can't laugh if I screw up okay?"

"I don't think you can screw up," Blaine said and Kurt laughed moving his mouth beside Blaine's ear, his voice dropping low "You're right," Kurt whispered, it wasn't the words that made Blaine groan but the realisation of everything all at once and well, Blaine just happened to think that Kurt had a sexy voice. Kurt moved back down Blaine's body, his mouth ghosting over him, Kurt reached Blaine's cock and almost wanted to laugh he was so nervous "Can I um- with my hands?" Kurt asked timidly.

"You have full reign over my body, do as you wish."

Kurt trembled in excitement, gently he brought his hand to Blaine's hard on, this was so new and different, Blaine didn't feel the same as he did, he was a different shape, a different length but so beautiful, Kurt never thought he'd call a penis 'beautiful', 'arousing' sure, that was applicable but no, Kurt had picked 'beautiful' because that was the only thing that fitted.

Kurt slowly ran his hand up Blaine's shaft, moving back down and up again, encouraged by the whimpers of the boy the arousal belonged to.

"Is this alright?" Kurt asked and Blaine let out a mewl that sounded positive to Kurt's ears so he continued, at one point he decided to do what he'd wanted to do for a while, he leant forward and pressed his lips to Blaine, it was soft at first, a grazing of lips, but soon Kurt was taking a little bit of Blaine in. The experience was different then what he'd expected, the weight of it on his tongue was expected but the immense arousal that coursed through his own veins was so unexpected that he couldn't control the moan that escaped his throat, sending vibrations up Blaine's cock. Kurt had never expected that he would enjoy this so much, sure he'd always wanted to try it but as he pleasured his boyfriend he felt pleasure too.

It was all going so well until Blaine used his safe word, Kurt pulled off immediately, his lips red and his eye's blown in lust, Blaine had never seen him like that, he nearly lost it there and then.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked as he tried to get his breath back.

"Wow, I um, I didn't know how to stop you but if I hadn't of then I don't think we would be getting much further than that, you're really good at that you know?" Blaine asked, sweat glistening on his forehead as he caught his breath.

"Really?" Kurt asked, clearly proud with him self.

"Uh huh, can I, can I try, on you?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, he wanted to know what Blaine was feeling, to feel it with him, it all happened really fast and the next thing Kurt knew he was on his back again and Blaine had his mouth wrapped around him. Blaine came to the same odd realisation as Kurt but for different reasons, he could hear Kurt moaning and pleading for more and it made him love what he was doing, he loved knowing that it was him making Kurt make those sounds. Blaine was able to take more of Kurt than he expected, but soon enough Kurt's hand was winding in his hair and gently pulling him up, Kurt was so debauched that Blaine nearly finished their night of fun by just looking at him.

"Can we continue? I mean I know we have all night but I want all of you, I want to feel the connection that all the guys in the pamphlets talk about," Kurt said and Blaine smiled coming back up to his eye level.

"So you read the pamphlets?" Blaine joked.

"A quick skim but the question still stands, are we going to do this now or later?" Kurt asked, cursing him self for the odd and blunt wording, he didn't know how to tell Blaine what he was feeling.

"Now, I'm ready, I want you, all of you," Blaine said darkly and Kurt grinned as he realized that the only way that they were going to be able to do this was if he climbed over Blaine and got the equipment they needed. He didn't mention this to Blaine he just through his leg over his boyfriend and stretched to reach the draw, Blaine couldn't help his heart racing or the fact that his hands were rubbing Kurt's thighs, Kurt stretched and stretched and then he stretched too far and started slipping off Blaine and he came awfully close to landing on the ground but Blaine had wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up with a slight laugh.

Kurt was pouting when he looked at Blaine again, Blaine laughed slightly "What's wrong?"

"Every time I try to be sexy I fail."

"Trust me you are not failing, remember what I said earlier about how I wanted this raw and natural because we were learning this together?"

"You left out that last bit but I think it was implied."

"Doesn't matter, point is you can never fail me," Blaine said as he pulled himself up so he was eye level with Kurt "I want to tell you a secret," Blaine started and Kurt looked at him curiously "actually it's not a secret, it's a fact that you remind me of every day," the look of curiosity enhanced "I probably should tell you it more but you are gorgeous and I love you," Blaine finished with a smile.

"I love you too," Kurt responded, pressing his lips to Blaine's, the kiss became longer and steamier as they progressed, Kurt was soon laying Blaine back down and kissing him down his chest like he had done earlier. He bypassed his aching need and down to where he wanted to go, Blaine nodded in approval and a wicked smile spread over Kurt's face as he grabbed the lube he'd grabbed before. Kurt recited what he'd learnt in the pamphlets over in his hand, he poured some of the lubricant on his fingers and gently guided one finger over Blaine's entrance, Blaine gasped and Kurt couldn't help the smile that ghosted his face slowly Kurt pushed a finger in up to the first knuckle.

"Is that feeling okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, it just feels a little odd at the moment, more?"

Kurt nodded and pushed his finger in up to the next knuckle "okay?"

"Yeah, still really odd."

"Hurting?"

"Not a bit."

Kurt nodded again and pushed his finger in the whole way, Kurt proceeded to follow the pamphlets to the letter, allowing himself to slowly pump one finger in after Blaine begged him to move it.

"Baby, I'm going to use another finger okay?"

Blaine nodded and with the other hand Kurt poured more lubricant on his fingers just in case there wasn't enough, slowly as the first finger Kurt eased in another, asking Blaine every now and then if he was okay, the response was pretty much the same, a couple of gasps and moans so Kurt took that as a positive, soon enough Kurt was pumping the two in and out and then Blaine begged for another finger. The third one made tears prickle at Blaine's eyes but he held on to the fact that after the pain the pressure and fullness brought pleasure so he let Kurt work him soon enough he was mewling under Kurt.

"M-more," Blaine stuttered as he pushed down on Kurt's fingers.

"Another finger?"

"No, _you,"_

Kurt didn't show any signs that he'd heard Blaine at all, minus his free hand reaching for the condoms, he got Blaine to open it and Blaine insisted on slipping it on Kurt.

More lube was added, everywhere.

Soon enough Kurt was pushing in slowly, careful to watch for signs of distress on Blaine's face, a few tears fell from Blaine's face and Kurt stopped moving "honey?" he asked concerned.

"It stings a little bit but it's one of those pains that makes you cry even if the actual pain isn't that bad," Blaine explained.

"Do you want me to keep going? I don't want to hurt you."

"Honey it's normal and expected, I want this, it's like the fingers, soon it will feel good," Blaine said and Kurt leant down and kissed Blaine softly as he pressed further in, soon Kurt was in as far as he could go. Blaine took his time adjusting, breathing out slowly and forcing himself to relax, after a bit he asked Kurt to start moving... slowly.

Kurt pulled back slightly before moving back in, moans were swallowed up in kisses as the thrusts became more and more and then it happened, Kurt readjusted and moved back in, and then Blaine cried out. At first Kurt thought he'd done something wrong so he'd stopped but he'd stopped right on that spot inside Blaine so that if either of them were to even move the tiniest bit pure white ecstasy would surge through Blaine. He was a babbling mess as he tried to explain it to Kurt but he wasn't sure he was describing it right, how do you explain the unexplainable?

Blaine finally communicated to Kurt that the sounds he was making were good sounds, great sounds to be precise, sounds that Kurt nor Blaine had heard.

After Kurt moved back a bit and then back in, he'd lost the spot, but that was okay, Blaine was still trying to control his heart after the last shock.

Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt and in a rash move he'd placed his hands on Kurt's ass as he aided the motion they were rocking at, kisses were shared the entire time as well as some creative language. Everything started to pick up in speed and pleasure and the room never lacked the sound of moans and cries; Blaine reached between them and tried to wrap his hand around himself but Kurt swatted his hand away and replaced it with his own. After that neither of them lasted much longer, Blaine was first to go, causing his body to rock down radically and contract, after that Kurt was gone, both with an endless cries of 'I love you's'

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine and they just held each other for a moment before Kurt insisted that he pull out, Blaine whined involuntarily at the loss but that wasn't as bad as when Kurt got up and walked into the bathroom.

Blaine thought for a split moment that that was it, that Kurt was going to go clean himself off and there would be no post cuddling, that was until Kurt came back with a warm cloth, cleaning the remnants of their escapade off of Blaine. Blaine noticed that the condom was gone and just took the assumption that Kurt had already dealt with that.

Kurt was soon pulling back the covers and pulling Blaine in with him, their arms and legs tangling up into a comfortable position, Kurt smiled softly as he leant forward and pressed his lips gently to Blaine's.

"There was so much about that, that was perfect and wonderful and I'm sorry that I didn't notice the rose petals until I stood up but, thank you Blaine, I love you," Kurt said as he rubbed their noses together.

"I love you too but you were the one that was perfect."

"I'm glad it was you."

"I'm glad it was you too," Blaine confirmed as he snuggled down into Kurt.

"So you're back at Dalton on Monday?" Kurt asked sadly after a few minutes of blissful cuddling.

"Yeah and you at McKinley."

"I wish it wasn't like that, I wish we were together, I don't know how I can stand being away from you after being this close, you feel like another part of me."

"We will work it but we will see each other so don't worry about that and I'll be here on Friday's until Sunday's, we will be fine I promise."

"Mmm... I love you," Kurt said sleepily, Blaine just smiled and rubbed soothing circles on what ever part of Kurt's body he could reach as he responded in kind.

Blaine decided that that was the perfect way to end the summer and start senior year, in each others arms, piano music playing in the background whilst candle light flickered over the face of the one he loved.

**A/N: SO yeah this was pretty much just sex and no plot but meh It was about time they took that step :P Um just letting you know, I need you guys to tell me how I did, I've never written a sex scene before and well I had to get my mum to read it to make sure that it made sense (not kidding) Okay so yeah tell me how I did and tell me where I went wrong :)**

**I promise you guys some plot next chapter, can't promise update time since I have two other fics going as well :) Go check them out pleeeeaaaaasssssssseeeee! **

**OKay any way I hope some of you are glad this is back :D**

**Love Shae xo**

**WARNING: Explicit scenes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so supposed to be in bed but I wanted this out before the end of the Hiatus! :D**

**So pumped for glee in like 12 hours! Woo!**

**Gonna watch it like a pro!**

**Anywho I'm being random and I'm supposed to be sleeping since I technically am in bed :D**

**Sorry for lack of cute cuddling after first time (thanks to my faithful reviewers for reviewing) I wanted to jump right into the action and give you guys plot :D Which this chapter has!**

**Go check out my other fics after this :D pweeeezzzeeee, I'd love a review on any of them, just want opinions :D**

**Lots of undying love for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

"Blaineeee," Kurt moaned and Blaine just laughed at him "I have to go, curfew soon, you know how it is at Dalton," Kurt just looked up at him from the bed and pouted.

"But wouldn't you rather stay in bed with me?"

"Oh god I've released a monster," Blaine said and Kurt laughed as he stood up grabbing onto Blaine's collar and pulling him forward.

"A very sexy monster," Blaine said as Kurt leaned forward and kissed his neck "a very distracting monster," Blaine acknowledged and Kurt grinned.

"I am what you made me after all," Kurt smirked and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Blaine pulled away after a moment "That is becoming harder to do every time," he mused and Kurt just bit along his jaw and up to his ear "then don't part from me," Kurt whispered and Blaine shook slightly on the spot.

"It's been just under twenty four hours and you're so addicted I guess your dad was right, once we start we're never going to want to stop," Blaine said mostly to himself.

"Why would we want to?"

"Because we unfortunately have lives outside of our penis'" Blaine explained as he held Kurt by his shoulders and Kurt pouted again "now you can't do that when I need to leave," Blaine scolded.

"I can always go with you," Kurt said hopefully "I can transfer and we can share a room."

"And we can fail every class and be bums for the rest of our lives," Blaine said in false excitement, Kurt leant forward and slid his hands behind Blaine's back and down to his ass.

"Maybe it's best I don't transfer, this is the only bum I'm interested in," Kurt smiled as he gave it a little squeeze, Blaine winced slightly and Kurt's face softened "I'm sorry sweetie does it still hurt?"

"After three times yeah but it's kind of arousing, I'm reminded of what we've done and it's so hot," Blaine said lowly and Kurt tapped his ass slightly.

"Now now Blainey bear who is addicted?"

"We both are," Blaine agreed with a grin.

"Hmm you should probably get going you school boy," Kurt chagrined and it was Blaine's turn to pout.

"Damn distances," Blaine muttered and Kurt just smiled and moved his hands from Blaine's rear and wrapped them around his neck pulling him closer and into a kiss, Blaine's hands found Kurt's hips and he kneaded them lightly as he pulled him closer, Kurt moved his hands down and gently pushed Blaine off "honey you need to go before I get you kicked out, I will see you tomorrow afternoon anyway," Kurt said but Blaine still frowned.

********************************KLAINE*********************************

When Blaine got back to Dalton he was giddy to say the least, high was a better word for it, nothing seemed to get him down, well not in the emotional sense, the physical was too tired.

He got half way to his dorm room when his phone started to ring, he knew straight off from the 'Dancing Queen' ringtone who was calling, he slid the bar to answer.

_"Hey Em!"_

_"So peppy... Oh my god you and Kurt you-" _Emmet began in a knowing voice, Blaine stopped him at once.

_"Emmet! I don't know where you are but it's probably somewhere public so if you don't mind I would prefer if you keep my sex life private thank you very much,"_ he finished in a harsh whisper as so no one in near by rooms could hear.

_"So it's true oh I am so curious, who is the top?"_

_"Oh my god Emmet!"_

_"It's fine I'm only at a bank."_

_"You are unbelievable,"_ Blaine said shaking his head but knowing that he expected nothing less from his shameless brother.

_"So you constantly tell me though I beg to differ, well answer my question or I will scream it from the tops of my lungs,"_ Emmet said seriously.

_"Emmet please god don't Kurt is, okay,"_ Blaine said with a blush.

_"That's my boy, wow so what's he like?"_ Emmet said and Blaine couldn't help but blush even though no one was in the hallway.

_"Emmet no, just no."_

_"Pleaseeee share just give me a rating?"_

_"From one to what?"_

_"From one to ten,"_ Emmet said surely.

_"Eleventy,"_ Blaine said seriously, referring to a form of rating from their childhood.

_"That amazing huh?"_

_"I rated him eleventy didn't I? You of all people should know the severity and seriousness of that rating."_

_"Good job you found your self a keeper."_

_"Thank you hold up though you said you were at the bank? Why are you calling me at the bank? you never go to the bank you said nothing is more of a cockblock then snotty bankers,"_ Blaine said, a student walking past gave him a curious look before walking away.

_"Not always did I tell you about that one guy I did a penthouse for, he was a banker and trust me he was far from a cockblock,"_ Emmet said and Blaine could hear the wicked smile.

_"What about Noah?" _Blaine asked in an almost panicked voice.

_"Don't worry he was there,"_ Emmet said in a tone that sounded like he was talking about the weather.

_"Ugh gross! Can we get back to the nature of this call?"_

_"Try to access your account"_

_"Which one?"_

_"The one our loving parents set you up, try to get money out of it or something."_

_"I will have to go down to the ATM in the lobby."_

_"Well move it lazy bones,"_ Emmet ordered and Blaine began moving quickly back to the entrance.

_"okay I'm going, I don't understand what's going on."_

_"Wish I could explain but I can't until I know what's going on with your account as well."_

_"Why would something be wrong with my account?"_

_"Just get to the lobby"_

_"Okay okay I'm coming up to it now,"_ Blaine said as he turned the corner and walked over to the ATM, he put his card in and it destroyed it, Blaine looked at the ATM and a digital message came up _'Defiance comes at a price -B__. __Anderson'_

_"What the hell is going on?" _Blaine asked in a growl.

_"It would seem that Us three older kids have lost the right to use our savings," _Emmet said calmly.

_"Sav too?"_

_"She called me first, she had more to lose then us, since she had grandmas inheritance she didn't have to touch the savings, she'd let it accumulate but she just bought her flat and was going to transfer funds over and her account was closed down with a charming digital note from daddy telling her that 'this is what happens when you mess with the Anderson reputation' she obviously called me and I'm the same."_

_"What about your inheritance?"_ Blaine questioned, he knew that Emmet would have just come into it.

_"Gone,"_ Emmet said simply.

_"How? you only just got it?"_

_"I took out a loan of the equivalent amount two years back, the bank took the money the second I came into it,"_ Emmet said.

_"What did you spend it on?"_

_"Takes a lot of money to start and maintain your own business, plus I bought a house remember?"_

_"Right, Oh my god what am I going to do Em? I have maybe five hundred in cash," _Blaine said, one hand pulling on his hair.

_"Why so much?"_

_"Kurt and I put ten dollars each away every week to go towards a weekend, he refused to let me use any more then ten a week, he even insisted we keep it in our hope chest."_

_"And I am over come with your cuteness okay anyway what about school what are you doing?"_

_"I told you my plan,"_ Blaine said with a shrug, he'd been planning it for a while.

_"Yeah but is it going to work because now I can't support you and you can't support yourself."_

_"I will work something out but for now I need to call Kurt and let him know what's going on."_

_"The trick to phone sex is-"_

_"Emmet not now,"_ Blaine said sternly.

_"Aww you ruined my fun," _Emmet said with a pout.

_"Yeah now go pretend to be a civilised human being."_

_"Aw fine, bye bye birdie."_

_"Your goodbyes are shocking. Au Revoir."_

_"And yours are just as bad," _Emmet said before disconnecting the call, Blaine looked down at his phone before typing in Kurt's number, he hesitated over the call button, he really didn't want Kurt to worry, not after the amazing summer they had together, no he would talk to him in person the next day.

********************************KLAINE*********************************

Blaine was on loudspeaker to Kurt the next morning, he was tying his tie with a goofy smile as Kurt was telling him that he had a surprise for him that night.

"_Oh yeah? What kind of a surprise?"_

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you," Kurt insisted, Blaine just kept on smiling as Kurt rattled on about how Blaine would just have to wait and see, Blaine was grinning like a maniac and then there was a loud knock on the door.

"_Honey I have to go, I will call you back okay, love you," _ Blaine said, listening to Kurt's reply of love before hanging up.

"Blaine Anderson, open up," A loud voice boomed and Blaine looked at the door curiously, when he opened it, the principal of the school was standing in front of him as well as two school guards.

"I'm afraid I have some grave news," The principal started.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN!**

**What do you guys think is happening huh?**

**Cause I know but I want to know what you think :D**

**Ooo I love Emmet! I wrote him in just because I fear Coopers personality and want to be reminded that Emmet is still cool :D**

**Okay love you all lots :D**

**Tumblr is fallingthroughwonderland so you can find me there, ask box is open, not only to questions but to ideas, requests, flirts, you name it I accept it!**

**Okay HAPPY EASTER FOR BEFORE!**

**Please review :D**

**Shae xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tralala I'm listening to some awesome new music because of the beautifully beautiful Steph! (pi(.)on(.)a(.)skateboard) **

**I wrote like da wind Holly :D I did I did :D**

**I hope you guys love this, liking is acceptable :P**

**Thank you for the reviews guys :D You too Hale :D psstttt I totally did another drawing on drawsome ;) **

**Okay it's like 3:45 AM in the morning and I am bloody tired :P But da plot bunnies Shae, you couldn't ignore the plot bunnies Shae, they needed feeding, shhhh I know now shh before people think I'm crazy.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**Previously:**

_"Blaine Anderson, open up," A loud voice boomed and Blaine looked at the door curiously, when he opened it, the principal of the school was standing in front of him as well as two school guards._

_"I'm afraid I have some grave news," The principal started._

_NOW_

"And that is?" Blaine asked slowly, his arms crossing over his chest as his toes dug slightly into the carpet in a form of grounding him, he knew the news was going to be bad and he would be an idiot if he didn't think that it was something related to his vindictive father.

"There are some matters concerning your placement here, as you understand your father is a very wealthy and influential man," The Principal, Mr. Heathgrove, started, as he took a breath Blaine cut in.

"What has he done this time?" he asked in a snap.

"You've officially been dis-enrolled here at Dalton," Mr. Heathgrove said simply and Blaine felt dizzy.

"Bu-but everything was paid for in advance," Blaine pointed out hoping that he would somehow be able to fix this.

"Money that was easily handed back," he replied simply and Blaine shook his head slightly.

"He _can't _do this to me," Blaine practically growled and the teacher just rose an eyebrow at him.

"I'm afraid with a bank balance like your fathers he can pretty much do what ever he wants."

Blaine looked behind the man and at the two guards "I suppose they're here because of him as well?"

"I'm under strict orders to have you removed from the premises in a specific way."

"That is so unlike my father though, he wouldn't want a scene, it would ruin his name unless..." Blaine drifted off, pondering further in his mind, he thought of the possibility that his father wanted him to feel as embarrassed and humiliated as apparently Blaine made him feel.

"These were the instructions we were given so I insist that you leave quietly," Blaine's jaw tightened, this was preposterous!

"What about my possessions?"

"You will be permitted five minutes to pack the necessities the rest you will have to pick up at a later time that will have to go through a visitor form."

"Don't worry about your _'Visitor Form' _I'm already packed, I was planning on dis-enrolling myself in the next few days and transferring to McKinley High, All of my stuff is either in boxes here or in a small storage shed in Lima."

Well if you're able to fill your car with the remainder of your possessions that will be helpful and I will see to it that your papers are sent to McKinley," he said, an attempt at being helpful though Blaine saw through all of that bullshit, Blaine knew very well the vicous circle that surrounded the richer residents of Ohio, he'd been on the butt end of their jokes from the beginning.

"Thank you, I may take longer then five minutes to go back and forth to my car, I have atleast six boxes and a suitcase the only other items in the room is linen which have a designated box," Blaine said stiffly, he wanted to say so much more but if he knew that's what his father expected, for him to make a scene.

"These two will assist you in leaving, your room key is to be left on the desk," Mr. Heathgrove said before turning on his heel and leaving, Blaine called out a simple 'yes sir' before looking at the lackies.

"I guess we better start."

The next fifteen minutes consisted of a quick and easy removal job, Blaine could hardly imagine the situation if he hadn't already packed. He did one last double check of his old room, smiling at all the little memories hidden in the walls, despite the circumstances Blaine would always remember this place in a good light, he'd found Kurt in this building after all.

Blaine detached the key from his key, a smile playing on his face as he looked at the picture of himself and Kurt on his key ring, Blaine sighed and turned to the guards, shortly after he was escorted out of the building.

When Blaine got in his car he drove a few miles before pulling over on the side of the road, tears pooled in his eyes and rushed down his face, he let out a strangled sob, he didn't know what to do, he was now technically homeless, jobless and almost broke.

Blaine slammed his fists on the wheel, how could his father do this to him! To Emmet and Savannah! Just because they were normal children and caused him 'embarrassment' it was fucking ridiculous but in a way that's what Bradley Anderson was.

Blaine had never been so angry, even during the whole ordeal with Aiden, he'd been angry, jealous, scared and just plain sad but never furious, he couldn't understand.

"I'm his SON!" Blaine cried out, he knew that he'd taken it too far when he'd purposely called Burt 'Dad' in front of his father but this was too much too much at once, he didn't know how to deal with this.

Blaine got out of his car, his brain was fuzzy, he couldn't focus, he just ran, he ran until the road changed into gravel and he veered until he was surrounded by trees, he didn't even know where he was but that didn't matter. His heart was racing and he just wanted to run, to run and keep running until he got to Kurt, Kurt would know what to do, he was the smart one, the one with the clever plans.

Blaine stopped.

_Kurt_

How was he going to tell him about this, tell him how he didn't have anything any more, no five star education, no money, nothing except anger, why would Kurt want him? There was nothing he could offer him, no financial security, no where to go when things got too much, he was just so broken and damaged and it was all because of that bastard of a father!

"_I hate him," Blaine whispered but it wasn't enough, he needed to feel like his father heard him, he needed to know! "I hate YOU!" Blaine yelled, "DID YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!"_

Blaine shook with anger and collapsed to the ground, he pulled on his hair and fell into a sitting foetal position he cried and kept crying, he couldn't help it, he was over come with everything all at once.

He pulled out his phone and called up Emmet when the sobbing died down, Emmet answered almost immediately."Hey hon."

"He's gone to far Em," Blaine said through gritted teeth, his voice rough from crying.

"What has he done?"

"I've been dis-enrolled at Dalton, I was forced to remove my belongings and then I was escorted out of the building by security guards," Blaine said and he heard Emmet take in a deep breath before talking.

"Did we expect any less from him?"

"No but that's not the point, I have no where to live, the plan was that I was going to get the left over money from my school fees and then use that and my savings for a down payment on an apartment, now I have nothing," Blaine finished and Emmet sighed.

"Of course you do, you've got me, Sav and your beautifully dominant boyfriend," Emmet joked.

"You had to slip in a sex joke didn't you?" Blaine asked rhetorically "but that's not what I meant I meant I have no money or a place to sleep, I can probably stay a night or so at Kurt's but I can't stay forever," Blaine said.

"Did you tell him about the money thing?"

"No I didn't want to tell him on the phone."

"I understand, I can loan you money, Sav can't, she is only just getting by but me I've got some money put away I know I said I didn't have it yesterday but Noah and I worked it out, I can give you a couple grand but it's a loan so you'll have to give me the money back."

"Like I would let you do that in the first place, I need to do this on my own okay, thanks though but it's time I grew up."

"You're the most grown up man I know," Emmet said sincerely, Blaine smiled lightly, a different kind of tears trying to escape.

"Thank you Emmet, I love you," Blaine said as he wiped his face.

"I love you too now where are you?"

"I don't really know but I can get back to my car, it's a few miles from Dalton, I think I'm in the forest around two miles from my car."

"I'm not going to even ask how you got there but it's just on nine now so by the time you drive to Lima and empty your car into your storage shed it should be around one-ish I want you to go feed yourself because we both know you probably haven't eaten anything but Kurt for a few days."

"Emmet!" Blaine cried.

"Joking, maybe, anyway get some grub into you, go to the bank and set up a new account, once you have the details. I want you to text them to me, I will transfer about a grand just so you have a petrol money and clothing consider it a birthday and Christmas gift."

"Em, you don't have to give me money."

"I know but I am not giving it to you because I don't think you can do it on your own, I know you can but because I want Kurt to take you shopping," Emmet joked and Blaine laughed.

"Okay fine and then what do I do after the bank?"

"Go see your gorgeous boyfriend, glee club should be starting by then, make sure you get out of your Dalton uniform as well for now I have to go, I'm about to go into a meeting with a possible new client."

"Okay, I love you," Blaine said and Emmet laughed.

"How could you not I mean have you seen me?"

"Unfortunately now good luck."

"You too."

Blaine disconnected the call and stood up from the ground, brushing his pants off and starting the walk back to his car, it took longer then he expected, he hadn't realised how far out he'd gone but was glad when he saw his car.

Once inside Blaine slipped off his jacket and started the ignition before starting off to Lima.

*********************************KLAINE***********************************

Blaine did as Emmet had instructed, when he got to the storage shed he took in his suitcase and closed the garage from the inside, leaving it an inch from the ground to prevent locking. As Blaine undressed he couldn't help but think of Kurt, he tried not to but the marks on his skin weren't helping in the slightest, he smiled as he looked at them a subtle arousal spreading through him, he shook his head to clear his thoughts before pulling on a pair of jeans a pale blue sweater and white shirt.

Once all of the boxes were inside Blaine hopped back in his car and left, he went straight to the Lima Bean as to buy himself a coffee and a sandwich.

By the time he was leaving it was half past one, he stood up and got rid of his rubbish before leaving as he walked out the door he ran straight into someone.

The sandy blonde haired boy smiled at him and apologised softly before moving past Blaine, Blaine watched him move, there was something odd about him, he was a little too sad for Blaine's liking.

Blaine shook his head again and left for the bank.

*************************************KLAINE**********************************

Kurt Hummel sat in class and tried to think about anything other then sex but it was proving difficult as during this current lesson of health he was being shown by a teacher how a condom went on. He swallowed thickly, he already knew how to do that, so did Blaine which led back to Blaine and sex, he never expected to think about it as much now that he'd experienced it but he found himself thinking about it more now that he had visual arsenal to fuel erotic thoughts.

"Kurt you alright?" Quinn asked softly.

Kurt looked at her and nodded "just zoning out I suppose."

"I understand, you looked really deep in thought, is something up?"

Kurt couldn't help it, everything sounded like a sexual innuendo and he couldn't help but think that way, he was so perverted and it hadn't been a week yet.

"Everything is fine just planning ways to burn Rachel's clothes," Kurt said with a smile.

"Let me know if you want me to help you take care of that," Quinn laughed and Kurt had to try to stop dirty images that begun flowing in his head, Blaine had said the same thing to him 'Do you want me to take care of that' Blaine had whispered.

Kurt bit the inside of his mouth in an attempt to focus, dammit he was a sex addict already.

When the class ended Kurt was quick to pack up his stuff, Quinn tapped him on the shoulder "Escort a lady to glee club?" Quinn asked with a smile and Kurt just smiled slightly and gave her his arm. Himself and Quinn had grown that bit closer over the summer break, he was the one she came to when the guy she'd been dating at the time had tried to take it too far, she had said to him straight "_I need to talk to someone who understands not the girls who see me as a boyfriend manipulator." _Kurt had let her into his house and everything came out of her mouth and by the end of it Kurt felt like he understood the enigma that was Quinn Fabray. Quinn spoke to him about her ideas for a new style, Kurt had helped her alter it and now he approved of her outfits. He'd gotten her past her 'I need to please everyone but at the same time control them' mannerism, Kurt was proud of her, how she genuinely wanted to be better. A few years previously Kurt could never picture being friends with Quinn but now he was.

They turned the corner in the hall and walked towards the choir room, a boy with sandy blonde hair slightly concealed by a grey hoody walked with his head down past them, Kurt looked at him curiously, he seemed so sad.

"Quinn, honey, did you see that guy that just passed us?"

"Yeah, that's the new guy, wont talk to anyone though so no one knows his name, he just keeps his head down," Quinn said sadly and Kurt let out a thoughtful 'hmm'.

When they entered the choir room, Quinn detached from Kurt as he launched into a lecture about the insanity flowing out of the sex education teachers mouth, he let out a squeal when arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're the expert on it now aren't you?" Blaine whispered rhetorically and Kurt laughed, turning in his arms and hugging him.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt exclaimed in excitement.

"I had a sexy boyfriend that I couldn't stop thinking about," Blaine said in a low whisper, all thoughts of his father pushed to the back of his mind as Kurt gave him a short chaste kiss, Blaine pouted as Kurt pulled away, Kurt simply mouthed '_later' _and Blaine just grinned.

"You know I'm not going to be able to concentrate in glee club now, not that I've been concentrating at all today," Kurt said lowly so Quinn couldn't hear.

"You could always skip?" Blaine joked and Kurt looked thoughtful so Blaine stepped in "I am not letting you skip so that we can have shenanigans in the back of who ever's car we reach first," Blaine said and Quinn's eyes widened "Sorry Q," Blaine called out and she just laughed slightly.

"Can we please skip? I've already been to one lesson this morning," Kurt complained and Blaine bit his lip to contain himself he really wanted to leave, not because of _those _sorts of thoughts but because he really just needed Kurt to hold him.

Blaine looked over Kurt's shoulder at Quinn "We were never here," Blaine said simply and Quinn zipped and locked her lips.

"Yay!" Kurt cried and they turned to leave, walking as quickly as possible to get to the parking lot, they were too wrapped up in themselves that they ran straight into the sandy haired boy, him being knocked down.

Blaine reached his hand out to help pull him up the boy looked up at him with piercing blue eyes before looking down "I'm sorry," he whispered and Blaine leant down in front of him "last time I checked it was our fault, now do you want a hand getting up? You fell pretty hard," Blaine said and the boy bit his already, half healed, split lip.

Blaine stood up and this time the boy took his hand and stood with him, Kurt looked on with confusion and interest, "I'm Blaine," Blaine stated and the boy smiled "This is my partner Kurt," Blaine said gesturing to Kurt and the boy looked at them both with a scared expression.

"Is that okay here?" he asked softly.

Blaine's expression went sadder and he looked at the boy "no but that shouldn't stop anyone being who they are, especially Kurt and I," Blaine said with a smile in Kurt's direction.

"That sound's nice, I have to go," the boy said before rushing off, neither Kurt nor Blaine thought to call after him in search of his name both still confused about the happenings between themselves and the boy.

Blaine re took Kurt's hand and Kurt smiled "Do you think he's gay?"

"I don't know but I have an odd feeling about him."

"Odd good or odd bad?"

"I don't know, just odd, he's seems really broken, I want to help him," Blaine said looking at the boy turn the corner at the end of the corridor.

"I know what you mean," Kurt said thoughtfully "Ready to ditch?" Kurt joked and Blaine turned back to him and smiled and pressed a peck to his lips before pulling him in the direction of the parking lot.

**A/N: Hell Yeah for some plot!**

**This is so much longer then I'd planned, so many scenes that wouldn't have been in it and a character that was planned but didn't have an entrance yet so WOO!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Is everything still believable?**

**Do I have more continuity then glee?**

**Let me know :D**

**I love when people tell me things, even if it is to tell me that you don't like something, I want to know :D**

**Who do you think the 'sandy haired' boy is? What kind of impact will he have on Klaine as a couple? **

**Darren doesn't know.**

**I do though**

**Mwhahahaha!**

**Love Shae xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well this chapter started at one point and then flew off into a completely different direction but meh I like it and I'm sticking with it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love them all and perhaps squeal a bit when I get them :P **

**Keep in touch xo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Kurt's original plan to express his desire for Blaine in whichever car they reached first was disappearing when they got to the car, they were about to climb in the back when Anna scurried past them. Kurt glared at her as she passed, Blaine sighed "I know it's hard for you Kurt but she didn't do it," Blaine said and Kurt looked at him.

"I know she didn't it's just that she looks so much like him and I keep remembering it and that's what scares me," Kurt said looking down at his shoes, Blaine put his finger under Kurt's chin and brought his face up to align with his.

"You're safe and I know you're scared but maybe you should tell her because I think she's scared too, not of you just like you're not scared of her but scared of the memories she holds, the ones so similar to the ones you hold maybe it would be good for both of you to try and get to know each other?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded, this is was Blaine was good for, helping others.

"I don't know if I'm brave enough to do that," Kurt said looking down, moved his head down and caught Kurt's eyes.

"You are the bravest person I have ever met," Blaine said softly before he leant forward and brought their lips together. It was more then just a simple reassurance for Kurt it was a good bye. Blaine believed that Kurt would leave him, even though he saw Kurt as someone who would stick by him. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't deserve Kurt's loyalty, that he should break things off with Kurt because Kurt deserved more. It was a self loathing thing he'd picked up in his younger years, everyone eventually left but Blaine didn't see it as something he'd picked up, it was worse then that, he saw it as a sign, a sign that he was someone to be loathed.

Kurt went to pull away after a moment but Blaine pulled him close and he re-surrendered to the kiss, Blaine gripped Kurt tight and held on for dear life, Blaine gently lifted his lips from Kurt's, tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

Kurt let out a small laugh "When you said you missed me I didn't know you meant this much," Kurt said and Blaine looked down, he was always going to miss Kurt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked and Blaine didn't really trust his voice but he refused to not give Kurt an answer.

"I just really love you," Blaine whispered and Kurt's face softened and he lifted Blaine's chin in a repetition of Blaine's first action and kissed him. The kiss slowly changed into something more and Kurt began to try and open the door behind him, wanting to just tumble in and show Blaine that he _really_ loved him too, Blaine stopped him though.

"N-not here, too many people could pass by," Kurt nodded and opened the passenger door for Blaine and climbed in on the other side.

Blaine leant over the centre console and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

"Reconsidering that back seat rendezvous?" Kurt said with a laugh and a quick glance to the back seat.

"No, just relishing in every moment with you."

Kurt drove straight to his house and pulled Blaine inside, they didn't get much further then the inside of the front door, Kurt pushed Blaine against the wooden door and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine's eyes rolled back and he let himself melt into the kiss, Kurt moved his lips and began to kiss down Blaine's neck, his hand sneakily trying to undo Blaine's pants.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked straight forward and into the eye's of a very shocked Carol Hummel-Hudson, he didn't even try to hold back the squeak. Kurt looked up startled and followed the blushing boys eyes to Carol who now had an amused instead of a mortified expression.

"Carol!" Kurt cried and stepped away from Blaine, Blaine's pants dropping to the floor now that Kurt wasn't holding them, Blaine squeaked again and Kurt stood in front of him.

"Hi boys," Carol said with a slight laugh "I was just popping out to the shop, do you need anything, lube, condoms?" Carol said it like it was the most normal thing in the world and Blaine blushed deeper.

Kurt's mouth opened and closed like a fish and Carol let out a loud laugh "kidding," she explained but that didn't wipe the looks off of the boy's faces.

"Oh dear, do you guys actually need some because I can get them, I know it's really awkward for you guys but people barely batted an eyelid when I bought them for Finn when he started dating Quinn." Carol explained and Kurt stood there shocked and Carol just walked forward and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm off, have fun and Blaine, honey, pull your pants up or you're going to trip over," Carol said before gesturing to open the door, Blaine did a slight shuffle and Kurt made sure he stood in front of him.

"Don't worry boys, I wont tell Burt," Carol finished before leaving.

They stood there for a moment, too embarrassed to go back to where they started, Kurt turned around and burst out laughing, what else was he supposed to do, he was frankly lucky that it was Carol that caught them and not Finn or worse, Burt.

"How is this funny I am, I'm, I don't even know what I am," Blaine said and he let out a slight laugh as well, all thoughts of his dad far from him.

"You're pant-less for one," Kurt said seriously and Blaine rose one eyebrow.

"Actually they're just bundled up near my feet," he replied and burst out laughing.

**A/N: I'm sorry there isn't more, I was going to write smut and then I was like, wouldn't it be funny if Carol walked in? And yeah well smut went out the door :P I do have a start for the next chapter and that will probably have smut in it, depending on whether or not I build up the courage to write it again :P**

**Sorry about the shotness but I wanted to leave it there because of the next chapter MWHAHAHAHA**

**Hope you guys cackled as much as me!**

**XD**

**Love Shae xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Okay a few warnings for this one: Kleenex is required and there is poorly written explicit content, forgive the female! :P**

**Author note would be longer but I need to mop my tears off the floor :(**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Blaine held his breath slightly as he put his head under the spray of the shower, he didn't know what he was doing, he hated that feeling, like he wasn't in control, not only of the situation but of himself. He knew Kurt thought it was odd when he asked to shower instead of make a late lunch with him in the kitchen, they were good at working with each other, throwing and catching utensils, laughing, always so much laughing. Blaine couldn't take it this time, he couldn't let himself be happy, he didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve Kurt.

He hated that his father did this to him but he knew the truth, he'd always known that he was worthless, his father had just brought reality to the forefront of his mind. He slammed his fist into wall, it barely made a sound but welcome pain spread up his hand through his wrist.

He couldn't tell whether or not he was crying, the shower swallowed up all of his emotions, he couldn't make sense of anything, how was it that when his life was just coming together it starts to fall apart.

He just wanted everything to go away, for it to just be him and Kurt, he didn't need anything else but life wasn't that easy, he couldn't have Kurt when he was like this, he wasn't worthy of Kurt's love. He had to end it, he had to tell Kurt that they shouldn't be playing this game, it was only going to fuck up their hearts in the end and Blaine didn't want to hurt Kurt.

Blaine pulled slightly at his hair as a sob racked his body, he couldn't deny the fact that he was crying now, he just had to try to be quiet, he didn't want to worry Kurt.

Kurt would hate him if he knew that Blaine was so weak, how could he not? Maybe Kurt already did and was just acting, Kurt was an excellent actor after all or maybe Kurt was just as oblivious to Blaine's failure's as Emmet was.

Emmet was always trying to help him, Blaine shouldn't be allowed even his brothers love, what he really deserved was nothing but what he was feeling now, this emptiness.

The water was becoming cooler and Blaine took a few deep breaths as to calm himself, Kurt would know if he looked like he was crying.

Blaine knew what he had to do now though, he had to break up with Kurt, maybe then Kurt could get everything he deserved in life.

Slowly Blaine turned the water off, the tears had thankfully stopped and any residual redness could be put down to the hot water, Blaine grabbed the towel hanging from the top of the shower frame and wrapped it around his waist. He pulled the shower curtain to one side and looked up and almost jumped as he saw Kurt leaning against the wall.

"Woah Kurt hi! What are you doing in the bathroom, thinking about joining me?" Blaine flirted, he would always be surprised that in every moment with Kurt he always found himself incapable of worrying about anything.

Kurt cocked his head to the side and smiled "Hmm, no, not tonight, I'm worried about you, you ran out of the kitchen a half an hour ago and long showers aren't exactly your forte."

"Maybe I was doing something other then showering," Blaine said with a wink.

"Now you're just being mean," Kurt said.

"Am I now?"

"Uh huh, a good boyfriend wouldn't taunt me with that," Kurt said with a small smirk, Kurt was joking, Blaine knew that but he couldn't help but focus on the words 'a good boyfriend', Blaine wasn't a good boyfriend.

"You could always join me now," Blaine said slyly, as he stepped forward and hooked his fingers into the waist band of Kurt's pants as he pulled him closer.

"I've already been standing here for a few minutes," Kurt said with a smile.

"Now you're the one taunting me."

"How so?"

"Cause you should have joined me," Blaine whispered, lust already building in his mind, clouding coherent thought.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a sex fiend?" Kurt joked and Blaine thought back to the dictionary of all things, he could see the page as clear as day, a simple definition next to the word 'fiend'.

**Fiend (feend) n. ** 1. A diabolically evil or wicked person.

Blaine couldn't help but think that's what he was, evil, wicked.

Kurt was talking again and swallowing up all thoughts.

"I guess I'm one too," Kurt said with a smile and Blaine wanted to scream at him, to tell him that he was not evil or wicked, he was good and pure and Blaine was tainting him but he couldn't do that when Kurt was there, surrounding him, taking the pain away.

"You know Blaine Anderson, you really have to stop being so sexy, it's ruining me," Kurt said in a low voice, _I'm ruining him, he shouldn't have to put up with me_.

Then Kurt was kissing him, his lips warm and insistent, so Kurt and Blaine couldn't think any more, everything was just Kurt and he loved it, he wrapped his arms around Kurt and Kurt broke the kiss to laugh.

Suddenly Kurt was shedding his now wet clothes and pulling on Blaine's towel, Blaine bit his lip slightly, this was so wrong, he couldn't let himself enjoy this, not when he had to break up with Kurt. Soon enough Kurt was pushing Blaine back into the shower and into the cool wall, Blaine shivered, Kurt bit along Blaine's neck and Blaine's mind cleared of any coherent thoughts and all he could think was _Kurt Kurt Kurt Kurt!_

Kurt raised his mouth and their skin slid against each others and Blaine let out a moan, one that echoed around the room, Kurt shoved his tongue back in Blaine's mouth and swallowed up the end of the moan. Blaine gripped onto Kurt and pulled them closer, moans burst from both their mouths as certain parts of their anatomies became reacquainted.

"Kurt, I need you," Blaine moaned and Kurt licked up Blaine's neck and to his ear.

"What do you need baby?" Kurt whispered and Blaine's eyes fluttered.

"You, only you, in me," Blaine stuttered out and Kurt smiled and pressed their lips roughly together a mutter of 'love you's' tumbling out of their mouths.

"Blaine, I didn't exactly bring you know stuff with me," Kurt said awkwardly and Blaine leant his head against the wall.

"We can make do without?"

"Honey I know you're kind of really turned on and trust me it's hot but I don't want to risk hurting you, what if I'd picked up something since my last HIV test?"

"To be crude darling, I've had your dick in my mouth so I'm pretty sure if you had something I'd have already gotten it," Blaine said seriously and Kurt smiled.

"Okay but another problem, no lube," Kurt said.

"We can do it without," Blaine said, he knew it would hurt but that's what he deserved.

"No sweetie, I'm fine without the condom but I refuse to not have something to make the pain a little less," Kurt said and Blaine knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid it, not when Kurt was so determined.

"Would Conditioner do?"

Kurt laughed "Don't you think Shampoo would be better?"

"But the bubbles?" Blaine said before noticing Kurt's expression "Oh you were joking."

"Conditioner is fine," Kurt said simply and then he was kissing Blaine again, hot opened mouth kisses that made Blaine weak at the knees, Kurt just pressed into Blaine more as to hold him up.

Kurt kissed him more purposefully, deep and rough, moans resounding in the room, blindly Kurt reached for the tap, turning on the water, adjusting it until the water was warm.

Kurt moved Blaine until they were under the water spray, Kurt moved his lips and nibbled behind Blaine's ear "Now I can shower too."

Blaine smiled and brought Kurt back into a kiss, he moved from Kurt's jaw down his neck, Kurt inclined his head letting Blaine bite his shoulder gently, pressing him against the wall. One hand reached behind him to tangle his fingers into Blaine's wet curls and pull him closer.

Blaine wasn't sure when it had happened, but Kurt was sliding a finger in, Blaine's eye's rolled into the back of his head, Kurt was kissing him and was ever so slowly stretching him out, after two fingers Blaine was telling Kurt that that was enough.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked softly and Blaine nodded.

Kurt removed his fingers and flipped them so Blaine was against the wall, "Blaine, honey, lift your leg up, okay?" Kurt said and Blaine wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all, this was not what it looked like in the movies.

Awkwardly Blaine wrapped one leg around Kurt's waist and soon enough Kurt was pushing in, slowly, it burnt a lot more then Blaine had expected, Kurt must have sensed his dis-comfort as he was now kissing him in an attempt to distract him, it worked. Kurt soon found himself completely inside Blaine and Blaine was almost collapsing with the pressure, Kurt had never been this far in before and it was amazing.

"Kuuurrrtttt," Blaine whined and Kurt verbally ignored him, responding in bites and nips on Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt moved out slightly before going back in, Blaine let out a rather loud whine and Kurt tried to lift up Blaine's other leg but Blaine shook his head "I don't want us to fall."

"I can hold you, trust me," Kurt whispered and they were the key words, '_trust me_'.

Blaine allowed Kurt to lift him and the angle was so much better, Kurt himself couldn't get over how different everything felt without that thin piece of latex between them, he felt more connected to Blaine then he'd been before.

Kurt dragged his teeth along Blaine's collar bone "Oh I love doing this," Kurt said and Blaine could barely let out a response that didn't translate to a bunch of mumbles and groans so Kurt continued "I love worshipping you, even when we hadn't reached this point I loved kissing every inch of you I could reach."

Blaine moaned as Kurt picked up speed, his hands kneading his arse as he went, moans filled the room and Blaine couldn't think, Kurt was pushing in faster and deeper and hitting Blaine's prostate every time, like somehow he'd memorised the position.

Kurt was biting and sucking Blaine's shoulder, Blaine' knew there would be marks, a reminder of this for days to come.

"_Fuck_," Blaine moaned and Kurt groaned, there was something so sexy about Blaine coming undone, it was more arousing because Kurt knew that he did that, he made Blaine feel like that.

"Harder," Blaine whispered and Kurt did his best, he could tell Blaine was close, sure they had only been this far a couple of times but he just knew.

Kurt adjusted his arm so that Blaine was being supported by one arm, the other reaching for Blaine's erection, he slid his hand up and down a couple of times, he looked at Blaine, the mumbling moaning mess that he'd created. Blaine's eyes were closed and what looked like a tear was sliding out, Kurt didn't understand, Blaine would tell him if he was hurting him, maybe it was just a water droplet.

"Blaine, look at me," Kurt ordered and Blaine slowly opened his eyes to connect with Kurt's, the lust blown pupils and the parted lips made the coil in Kurt's groin snap and soon enough they were both cumming.

"_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt,_" Blaine said in a mantra, he forced his eyes to stay open, he took in every expression on Kurt's face just as Kurt did the same.

"I love you," Blaine whispered as the last of the pleasure faded, tears welled up in his eyes and Kurt leant forward and kissed him.

They slowly got out of the position and cleaned off awkwardly, they curled up in Kurt's bed, Kurt holding Blaine tight, Blaine held back tears as thoughts of '_this could be the last time he holds me'_

"I love you Blaine," Kurt said with a slight yawn.

"I love you too."

Carol made them dinner and called them down, Blaine ate in silence and both Burt and Carol looked at him strangely, Kurt kneaded his knee, just letting him know that he was there.

Kurt convinced Burt to let Blaine stay and when Burt did his half hearted joke of 'No funny business' Carol winked at them and they both blushed, Finn complained that Burt never let him have a girl sleep in his bed but Burt waved him off in a simple 'but it's Blaine' manner.

They were curled up in bed together again, Kurt's head on Blaine's chest, his thumb tracing lazy patterns on Blaine's bare chest, they said 'I love you' again before slowly they drifted off to sleep.

_Blaine pushed his pasta around on the plate, he didn't like it when they had pasta, it never tasted right but he didn't want to disappoint his daddy by not eating his dinner._

"_Eat your pasta Blaine," his daddy said and Blaine looked up at him._

"_But I don't feel well," Blaine lied, he knew lying was bad but he didn't want to eat the pasta, his daddy looked at him with cross eyes, Blaine hated those eyes._

"_You will eat your dinner right now," his father said tensely and Blaine's lip trembled slightly "Don't cry Blaine, you're five years old, not a baby any more, a big boy and big boys don't cry, it's weak."_

_Blaine nodded slowly, he knew his father was right, he took a bite of his pasta and swallowed it thickly, he looked across him and saw Emmie sneaking some pasta into his napkin, Savvy had somehow managed to eat all of hers and Blaine wondered if she'd done the same as Emmie._

_Blaine checked to see if his daddy was watching but his father seemed to busy eating so Blaine pulled put the napkin next to his plate and tried to copy Emmie by putting his food in his napkin._

"_BLAINE!" his daddy cried, Blaine jumped and looked at his daddy in shame, he expected that his daddy would yell a little but but his dad was standing and soon he was pulling Blaine out of his chair by his arm. Blaine had started crying, his arm hurt and his cheeks were flaming red as his father pulled his pants down and spanked him, the hits were harder then normal, Blaine looked at his mummy for help but she was too busy sipping at her bubbly._

_Blaine cried out for his daddy to stop but it didn't work "this is what naughty boys get, you don't deserve food if you're going to hide it in your napkin!" his daddy yelled._

"_I pay for this food and you will bloody well eat it!" _

_Blaine cried out "I'm sorry daddy, I'll eat the pasta, I will," after another five hits his father stopped and pushed him off his lap and Blaine tumbled to the ground. He pulled his pants up and looked up at his father, nothing seemed to have changed his daddy was just eating his dinner like normal. Blaine didn't like his daddy being angry with him so he climbed up on the seat, wiped his tears away with his sleeve and ate his pasta._

_That night at bed time, Maria noticed the swelling on Blaine's shoulder blade and had asked him what had happened "I didn't eat my pasta," he said and Maria frowned, when the Anderson parents had fallen asleep she snuck Blaine out of the house and took him to the hospital. That night they popped Blaine's shoulder back into place. Through all the pain Blaine reminded himself that if he'd just eaten his pasta this wouldn't have happened, it was his fault that he'd made his daddy angry._

Blaine woke with a mild jolt, sweat had formed on his forehead and he wiped it off slightly before looking at Kurt who was sleeping peacefully, Blaine smiled and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair before he rested his head back on the pillow.

He was so broken and he knew that it was his fault that he was this way, he never behaved the way he should, if only he could be the strong boy that Kurt saw him as, he wasn't good for Kurt, he would only bring him down.

Blaine bit his lip slightly, he had to break up with Kurt, it was for his own good, Kurt would be better off without him.

"I can hear you thinking from here," Kurt mumbled against Blaine's chest.

"I'm sorry, go back to sleep, we'll talk in the morning," Blaine said softly.

"I'm awake now, you might as well talk."

Blaine sighed, it was now or never, "I think," he started.

"I know," Kurt said and Blaine could feel his smile against his chest, Blaine smiled for a split second before remembering what he was about to say.

"I think we should, we should break up," Blaine said softly and Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine's chest.

"What?"

"We should break up," Blaine said as he sat up.

"I heard that but I don't, I don't understand," Kurt said as he climbed out of the bed, Blaine moved himself so he was sitting on the edge, he looked up at Kurt, tears in both their eyes, he hated seeing Kurt like that, that's why he made himself watch, he deserved to be in pain.

"I'm not good," Blaine whispered.

"I don't get it, we're fine, you're fine."

"It's not you it's-"

"It's not you it's me, I get it Blaine, I get it but that doesn't mean I understand it, was I not good enough for you the other day, hell, today?" Kurt was full on crying now and the sight broke Blaine's heart.

"No, honey," Blaine said, his voice breaking.

"Don't you _dare _'honey' me, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said crossly, and Blaine had to hold back a sob.

"Kurt, it's not about the sex, it really isn't."

"Is there someone else? Someone better?"

"Who could be better then you?" Blaine whispered honestly, Kurt through a t-shirt at him.

"Get out."

"What?" Blaine should have expected it, he didn't deserve to be with Kurt, there was that word again 'deserve' Blaine wondered for a fraction of a second if he didn't deserve so many things then what did he _deserve _other then pain? The answer was nothing.

"Did you expect that I was going to let you sleep in my bed and stay at my house after you b-break my heart?" Kurt was shaking with sadness, every couple of words breaking, just like Blaine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as he slipped on the shirt and grabbed his keys.

"I don't want to hear it!"

"I-I love you," Blaine wanted Kurt to know because it was true, he did love Kurt, he always would.

"Get out!" Kurt cried.

"I c-can't leave you like this," Blaine said sadly as he pulled on his slippers.

"Well you are, isn't that the point of breaking up with someone, now go, I don't want you near me."

Blaine stood by the door and whispered "I wish I could tell you why," they were the last words he said before leaving, he didn't see Kurt crumble to the ground but he heard the sobs.

When Blaine got to the living room Carol and Burt were standing there looking at him sadly, Burt was first to speak "I don't know what's going on, I really don't but whether you like it or not I'm not letting you drive."

"Kurt told me to leave, I need to do what he says," Blaine wouldn't disobey anyone ever again.

"I heard most of the conversation and I love my son, I do and obviously I want to protect him but you're my son too and I have to look after you both, I will drive you to where ever you want to go and Carol will follow in her her car so I can get home okay?"

Blaine nodded and handed over his car keys, Burt asked him in the car where he wanted to go and Blaine didn't have an answer, he looked ahead and shook slightly, he didn't know what he was doing.

"I'll drive you to Sam's, is that okay?"

Blaine nodded again and Burt started up the car, in no time they were pulling up beside the Evans residence "Are you right from here?" Burt asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm just going to sit for a bit and I'll text Sam so he can let me in."

"Right, you okay?"

"He hates me," Blaine whispered and Burt's body sagged slightly.

"No he doesn't," Burt said honestly.

"He should."

"I wish I understood what was going on but I do know that I can confirm that Kurt will never hate you son."

"Why do you do that?" Blaine asked suddenly and Burt looked at him curiously.

"Do what?"

"Call me son?"

"Because I love you like one," Burt replied honestly.

"But why?" Blaine asked and Burt just knew.

"What did your dad do? Actually don't answer that, four in the morning is a bad time for me to get angry, We will meet for lunch tomorrow and talk okay?" Burt was already fuming, it wasn't a secret that Blaine's father was an ass hole.

"Okay," Blaine said sadly.

"I love you buddy, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I love you too Burt," Blaine said, his eyes staring straight ahead as he spoke.

"Look after yourself and call into the shop tomorrow and we will have lunch."

"Okay," Blaine replied again.

"Try and get some sleep okay?"

"You too."

"Okay I better go," Burt said as he patted Blaine on the shoulder, they both wondered when the crying stopped, Blaine preferred it this way but Burt would much more prefer a sobbing Blaine over one that just sat there like a broken doll. "Night," Blaine said.

"Night son," Burt said as he climbed out of the car.

************************************KLAINE****************************************

When Burt got home he headed straight up to Kurt's room, when he walked in Kurt was putting a new cover on his bed, "What are you doing?" Burt asked softly and Kurt looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Everything smelt like him," he said in a strangled sob and Burt was taking a few strides over and wrapping his son up in his arms, they collapsed to the floor and Kurt held him tight as he cried, loud thick sobs. Burt rocked him back an forth like he used to do when Kurt was younger, "I was stupid daddy," Kurt cried and Burt shook his head.

"No you weren't, there's more to it, there has to be more to it."

"He doesn't love me, what else is there?"

"He does love you."

"Then why would he make me hurt this much?"

************************************KLAINE****************************************

Blaine wasn't sure how long he sat there before he got out and climbed in the drivers seat, he drove the short distance to the storage shed, he unlocked it and switched on the light. He walked over to his box titled 'linen', he pulled out the duvet and a pillow, he pulled the roller down most of the way but didn't close it as to prevent locking.

He turned the light off and curled up in the duvet, sobs racked his body as everything came pouring out at once, he looked at his keys and in the dark light he could make out the picture he had of Kurt on them, this only made him sob harder.

After a while Blaine couldn't tell the difference between a shiver from the cold and a sob but eventually everything disintegrated into a dreamless oblivion.

**A/N: Sorry?**

**I am, I really am, if it counts for anything I cried through ninety percent of this :(**

**But at least it is longer :D**

**See Desi I told you that you'd need kleenex :(**

**Please review**

**Hate is welcome :D**

**Love Shae xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I thought I better post after last nights episode, mwhahahahahahaha...**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Love you all so much it isn't funny :D**

**Now try to enjoy this :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Blaine pulled the covers around himself tighter as a shiver racked his body, he didn't want to wake up, not yet, he didn't want to face anything yet, it was all too hard.

A familiar hand ran fingers through his hair and Blaine sighed, it was a dream, only a silly dream, his eyes fluttered open and looked straight into the eyes of Kurt, Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Kurt?" Blaine said, his voice breaking.

"Hey Sweetie," Kurt said, Blaine wondered why his voice was sad, Blaine was only dreaming right?

"I was dreaming wasn't I?" Blaine asked and Kurt looked at him curiously "no, not a dream, a nightmare, it was only a nightmare right?"

"Honey, do you know where you are?"

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt's lap and took in the sight of the storage shed he'd cried himself to sleep in the previous night, tears welled in his eyes as he looked back at Kurt "it was real? It really happened?"

"Yeah baby it really happened."

"Bit I don't, I don't understand, last night we – and now?" Blaine said confused, his voice full of sadness.

"You left your phone on the side table and I was so curious, I wanted to know if there was anyone else so I punched in your password and kept looking but I didn't find anyone and then Emmet was ringing you and I was so angry and confused that I answered he told me, or well he thought I was you, he said not to talk until he was done."

Blaine took in everything, Kurt knew, Kurt knew how worthless he really was, how he had nothing but this shed, Kurt heard it from Emmet though, not him, he wasn't brave enough to tell him.

"I'm so sorry, I wanted to tell you, I wanted you to hear it from me but I was scared you'd know, that maybe you'd hate me, I didn't want you to hate me," Blaine said, tears falling from his eyes.

"I could never hate you," Kurt said, tears of his own struggling to be contained, "What were you scared for me to know?"

"H-how worthless I am but know you know, you know why I'm not good enough for you," Blaine said in a half sob.

"And here I was thinking I wasn't good enough for you," Kurt said in with a slight laugh.

"I don't deserve you Kurt, I never have," Blaine rambled.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Stop talking like that, I love you, I love you so much and just because your dad has done what he's done doesn't change that fact, it makes me angry, angry because how he made you feel like you weren't good enough. But you are Blaine, you're amazing and I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine sobbed as he sat up so he could hug Kurt, relishing in the feeling of having Kurt in his arms.

"Does that mean I can kiss you now?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled away.

"Always."

Kurt crashed their lips together and held on tight to Blaine, he couldn't lose him again, he just wouldn't let that happen, he loved him too much, Blaine held on just as tight as they kissed.

When they parted Kurt sighed "And to think we nearly lost that."

Blaine sobbed "I'm so sorry," he cried and Kurt shook his head and held him close again, Blaine couldn't help but be over taken with sobs, to let it all out, finally, he couldn't stop crying and Kurt just held him. Kurt honestly wasn't sure what to do, when he got the call from Emmet he hesitated to pick up, he was scared what his, at the time ex, boyfriends brother would say, would he tell him straight that Blaine was cheating? Kurt didn't know that it was something much worse, he didn't understand at first, how could a father treat his son so badly? Kurt berated himself for being so stupid to begin with, he should have picked up on the signs from Blaine, who tells the person they are breaking up with that they love them? The long shower should have been enough, he'd nearly picked up on it but then Blaine was dripping and so sexy that he'd forgotten to press the matter further, instead he'd pressed Blaine into the wall. Kurt was lucky that Blaine had a easily found car otherwise his drive around Lima to find him would have taken much longer.

Blaine let out a loud sob and Kurt kissed the top of his head "It's okay baby, let it out, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you, ever."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his face blotchy from crying, his eyes glassy, "Do you mean it?" he asked Kurt.

"I'll always mean it, you're never getting rid of me."

Blaine gave Kurt a shaken smile "I love you," Blaine said sadly and Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's for a moment before saying "I love you too."

Kurt held Blaine for a little longer, avoiding the reality that they would have to face, they had to know what they were doing in all areas, first thing on Kurt's list was to take Blaine home so Blaine could make Kurt's bed smell right again.

**A/N: Did I redeem myself?**

**I love Fluffy Angst!**

**Ughhh that episode! It made me cry and then weep and then cry some more :(**

**You guys have to let me know what you think okay? I want you guys to tell me your favourite line! (pweeeezzzzeeeeee?)**

**Okay I'm just not emotionally coping after last episode so maybe cheer me up? :P**

**Love you all **

**Shae xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well it has been a little while and I understand if you're annoyed and well this chapter doesn't make up for anything :P**

**Readers of Indistinguishable have heard the following spiel :P**

**Okay so the reason for that Hiatus is because of a number of things, I went back to school, I went on a weekend camp, I broke my foot, I moved rooms, I painted in my room, I got into drawing again, I started writing my original story, I started planning things for the future of my fics and then got bummed because I couldn't write them yet, I considered seeing a shrink after a particular plot line (lol jk's I'm just naturally twisted) and I am now in a relationship woo!**

**So enjoy!**

**Warnings: Kleenex is required, so is an axe... also other above 15 stuff... you get the awkward picture... carry on...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Kurt made sure he drove Blaine home to his house, purely because he just wanted to hold Blaine a little longer, especially after the night he'd had, hell, the night they both had, he imagined that Blaine's would have been much worse. Once inside Kurt guided the very quiet and very lost Blaine up to his room, Kurt sat him down on the edge of his bed as he knelt in front of him, he caught Blaine's eyes, his heart aching when he saw how wet they were from tears.

"Hey sweetie," Kurt whispered.

"Hey," Blaine whispered back.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked and Blaine shrugged "What am I kidding, you're always hungry, I will get you something to eat okay?" Kurt stood up and when he went to leave Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Stay?" Blaine pleaded and Kurt nodded.

"Do you want to lie down?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded as he scooted back on the bed until he was able to lie down, Kurt followed and they manoeuvred until Blaine was curled up in Kurt's arms, Kurt stroking his hand through Blaine's hair. Kurt looked down at his broken boyfriend, he couldn't help but tear up slightly, not from his own pain, but Blaine's but then Kurt figured that they were so emotionally entwined now that Blaine's pain was _his_ pain.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered and after a few moments of no response he looked at Blaine's face to see that he'd fallen asleep, Kurt smiled slightly. Kurt laid in silence for a long while before sleep also succumbed him, a half hour into their nap and Blaine had stirred slightly in his sleep.

_Blaine sat in the corner of Emmet's room quietly, his arms wrapped around his legs as he watched his father hit his brother, it had started when his father came into the room, Emmet was on the phone with his boyfriend and Blaine guessed that his father had over heard something._

_Blaine had come into the room and saw fists being thrown, Emmet mainly blocking them, Blaine froze on the spot, he couldn't stop thinking about that night, the night that put him in the hospital._

_Blaine had slid down the wall as he watched the same thing happen to his brother, Blaine kept hearing the same words 'fag' 'disgusting' faggot' 'fairy' everything came out of his fathers mouth and Blaine couldn't move._

_Blaine wanted to help Emmet, Emmet had always had his back, why didn't Blaine have his now? Blaine felt weak in the corner._

_"Stop," Blaine whispered but it didn't work so he repeated it a little louder but no response, Blaine wasn't sure what possessed him to do so but the word exploded out of his mouth much louder and the fighting stopped._

_Cruel eyes looked at Blaine "What do you want?" his father asked harshly and Blaine swallowed thickly as words caught in his throat "do you want to help me beat the faggot out of your brother?"_

_Blaine shuddered and shook his head, his bottom lip trembling terribly, Bradley looked at the tears forming and the quivering lip and his own curled up in disgust "If you keep up with that whimpering boy I will have to beat it out of you too!" his father cried and Blaine bit his lip to hold back his tears._

_His father was right in many aspects, though he hadn't said it at this point, Bradley Anderson had always drummed into Blaine that crying was weak, his father was right in calling him a faggot as well, that is what he is._

_Emmet stood up from the bed, his legs shaking, Blaine hated the bruises and cuts coming up on his face "leave Blaine out of this," Emmet said and their father looked at him._

_"I do what I want," their father growled._

_"Well you're not touching him, beat me father, I don't care, but not him," Emmet said shakily and Blaine shook his head at his brother, he couldn't let Emmet be hurt any more, he was already so hurt._

_"Like a faggot could stop me."_

_"Yes, a faggot could stop you, but you, Father, you can't stop this faggot, I am not going to change, I love men and you would understand if you were even capable of love, you can beat me all you want but that is something about me that will never change."_

_THWACK_

_Blaine watched as Emmet was flung sidewards by their fathers hit, Emmet pulled himself up again and looked at him "You _can't_ bring me as low as you," Emmet whispered as he wiped the blood from his mouth._

_Another THWACK and Emmet was falling again, this time the opposite way, Blaine watched as his brother looked down at the ground for a moment before pushing himself up again and standing in front of his father. "I WILL NEVER CHANGE!" Emmet cried as he got right into his fathers face, Blaine watched his father hit him one last time before turning on his heel and walking over to Blaine, Blaine looked up at his father._

_"I dare you, Blaine Anderson, I dare you to tell me you're as dirty as him because I can promise you that I will beat you harder then him." Blaine nodded, he wouldn't disappoint his father, he couldn't, "yes sir," Blaine whispered and his father walked out of the room, Blaine hurried over to his brother._

_"Hey buddie," Emmet coughed out and Blaine let a tear fall._

_"I'm sorry Emmet, I should have gotten up and helped you but I kept thinking about-"_

_"Hush, it's okay, it was my battle to fight anyway, you're only a youngling," Emmet joked as he pushed himself up._

_"I'm Fourteen, not that young," Blaine said and Emmet just laughed._

_"Yeah you are."_

_"You're sixteen."_

_"Going on seventeen," Emmet sung lightly and Blaine smiled._

_BANG_

_The door had been flung open again and their father was standing there with a suitcase, he threw it at them "Get out faggot!"_

_Emmet nodded and Blaine helped him stand up, "If this is how you want to play it father, then fine, I will leave," Emmet said thickly "but don't think that I am going to be worse off because of it, I will be better, I will be better because you wont be there."_

_"You have five minutes," Bradley said before turning around and leaving again._

_"Give me a hand Blainey-boo," Emmet joked but Blaine wasn't having any of it, he wrapped his arms around Emmet tightly, Emmet rested his chin on the top of Blaine's head "It's going to be okay Blaine," Emmet whispered as Blaine sobbed._

_"Come on buddy, we're okay," Emmet said and Blaine nodded, pulling his head up to look at his also crying brother._

_"Promise?"_

_"Yeah, I do, we are better then him," Emmet assured him and Blaine nodded again, a sad smile creeping up on his face._

_"We should probably pack," Blaine said and Emmet nodded._

_"That's my strong boy."_

_Emmet packed the usual things, clothes, shoes, laptop and a few books, Emmet looked at his side table, there was a picture of, Emmet, Savannah, Blaine and the twins (who were about two when the photo was taken) Emmet picked it up and put it at the top of his suitcase before zipping it up._

_Blaine followed Emmet to the stair case, watching his brother carry his suitcase down to the bottom before looking back up at Blaine and waving, Blaine smiled and waved back._

_Emmet walked towards the door and that's when Blaine lost all sight of him, Blaine walked numbly back to his room, he sat at his desk, he looked at the replica picture of his siblings and him, tears fell down his face and a sob racked his body, he was next, he knew that much._

_He sat at his desk crying for around five minutes before someone grabbed his collar and pulled him sideways and out of his chair, the same hands slammed him against the wall "stop crying!" his father cried as he slammed him against the wall again._

_"Blaine," his father said and Blaine looked at him curiously, that didn't sound right "Blaine! Wake up!"_

Blaine woke with a jolt and looked up at Kurt, Kurt looked at him sadly "you were having a nightmare," Kurt whispered.

"Not a nightmare," Blaine said with a shook of his head, "no it's worse then that."

Kurt held him tighter as he half understood, Blaine didn't cry this time, he just melted into Kurt's touch.

*****************************************************KLAINE***********************************************************

Emmet looked down at his phone, he couldn't believe what he'd just been told, he understood why Blaine had done what he'd done to Kurt, he knew the self loathing as much as him, not worse, no Emmet was defiant and had taken their fathers abuse differently. Emmet knew that Blaine had developed a sort of 'Please Everyone Syndrome' out of the three elder Anderson children, if anyone would go back to their father begging for forgiveness it would be Blaine, he just wanted love though by the sounds of things it had become worse then that.

Three knocks resounded on the front door and Emmet reluctantly stood up from his lounge and walked towards the front door, when he opened it he wasn't expecting to see his boyfriend in the doorway, Emmet leant against the frame "you should be at school."

Puck shrugged "I know that but you were a much better option," Puck responded and Emmet moved from the doorway, turning around and walking back into the house, Puck followed him, kicking the door closed.

Puck grabbed Emmet by his shoulders and they both laughed as Puck turned him "Where's my hello kiss?" Puck asked and Emmet rose one eyebrow.

"You think you deserve one?" Emmet said "you did skip school after all."

"I can't help it, I woke up thinking about you and school just wasn't an option at all today."

"Well since you're being cute and romantic I suppose you can have a kiss," Emmet said and Puck pulled him forward and pressed their lips together with a slight smack.

"Mm I was thinking about doing that the entire ride over," Puck said as he pulled his lips away, Emmet smiled.

"I think about doing that all day every day."

"Stop trying to out romantisize me," Puck said and Emmet shrugged, grabbing his hand and guiding them into the lounge.

"I could always out 'romantisize' you," Emmet joked "You are almost too sexy to be romantic," Emmet said as he straddled the recently sitting Puck.

"I could say the same about you."

"Oh really?" Emmet whispered as he came closer, scraping his lips against Puck's.

"Yeah, you're beautiful and sexy at the same time," Puck said and Emmet pressed their lips together.

"I love you Noah," Emmet whispered as they parted.

"I love you too," Puck responded and Emmet looked at him for a moment.

"You don't mind that I no longer have anything to offer you?"

Puck looked at him confused "Let's see you own your own business, an apartment, a vintage car, an obscene range of extra curricular toys," they both laughed and Emmet shrugged before laughing again, Puck caught his eyes as he continued. "But above all, Emmet, you have yourself and there is nothing, no one I would want more then that," Puck said honestly.

"I know I've already said it but I really do love you."

"I love you too but I feel like we should have sex or something because we're acting like Kurt and Blaine," Puck joked and Emmet laughed.

"Oh did I forget to mention that they're active?"

"Really?" Puck asked in astonishment.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow that has really broken my stamina," Puck said seriously and Emmet shrugged.

"Wanna watch sex and the city?"

"Okay," Puck said and Emmet climbed off of him and walked over to the TV, bending over seductively to pick up the DVD's, his pant's stretching over his ass perfectly. "Rude!" Puck cried as he threw a pillow at Emmet and Emmet just turned and poked his tongue out at him jokingly.

Emmet popped the DVD in and sauntered back over to Puck, climbing on the lounge next to him as the movie menu started up.

"Wow the roles have really swapped, Kurt and Blaine are having sex and us, we're watching middle aged women have it," Emmet joked.

"Hey I've had sex with middle aged women, they aren't that bad," Puck defended.

"Ughhh please spare me the details or my sex drive will retire," Emmet groaned and Puck just wrapped his arm around Emmet.

"When I would clean their pools they would often come out in just their bikinis, offer me a drink, I had one that-" Puck was cut off with Emmet turning in his arms and pressing a pillow to his face for a moment, muffling the words. Emmet pulled it off and Puck was still talking so instead he covered Puck's mouth with his own, silencing his boyfriend.

When he pulled off Puck looked at him dazed "Will you marry me?"

Emmet dropped the pillow and looked at him "What?"

*****************************************************KLAINE***********************************************************

Eventually Kurt had convinced Blaine into getting up with him and getting food, they were making sandwiches together in the kitchen when Kurt heard Blaine laugh again.

"What?" Kurt asked as Blaine laughed at him, Blaine just sauntered closer and wiper his thumb across Kurt's cheek, taking a bit of mayonnaise with him, Blaine showed Kurt and Kurt acted on instinct and took the thumb into his mouth.

Kurt kept eye contact with Blaine as he sucked his boyfriends thumb clean, Blaine swallowed and pulled his thumb out and pressed his lips to Kurt's, the kiss deepened instantly as they fought for dominance over the kiss, Kurt flipped them and put Blaine against the bench. Blaine pushed himself up and Kurt followed his lips as he came to stand between his boyfriend's legs, the same legs wrapped around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer. Kurt put his hands under Blaine's shirt and pulled it up and over his head, the shirt fell to the ground and Blaine started on Kurt's shirt, getting it off just as quick.

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's chest, shoulders and then down his back as he tried to get Blaine closer, Blaine's hand's were placed firmly on either side of Kurt's face as they didn't stop kissing, it was then that Kurt silently thanked the fact that Blaine was wearing sweatpants. Kurt put his hands in Blaine's pants and cupped Blaine's ass the best way he could as he pulled Blaine closer, Blaine moaned into his mouth and Kurt removed his hands and pulled on Blaine's pants until Blaine helped him slip them off. Kurt smiled at the non existent underwear, he bit along Blaine's jaw and down his neck.

"OH GOD!" Came a cry of a completely different kind and from another person entirely, Kurt turned with wide eyes to face his just as wide eyed father.

"Dad!"

"I guess you guys are okay now?" Burt asked his hand over his eyes as he escaped looking at the boys, no, men before him.

"Uh huh, it's a long story," Kurt said simply and Burt raised his other hand.

"We will talk later I'm just going to go, I need to buy disinfectant," Burt said and Kurt looked at him confused.

"We have disinfectant."

"It's not enough, I need to clean that counter at least ten times before it will be half way clean," Burt said as he left the room with a red face and burnt eyes.

Kurt turned to look at the red faced Blaine "We should, uh, we should get dressed," Kurt suggested and Blaine nodded before bursting out laughing and Kurt decided that he would never tire of that sound.

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ... etc etc...**

**So yeah anyway.**

**What do you guys think? Do you like it? I hope you like it :D**

**Please review!**

**They are amazing!**

**Love Shae xo**

**PS ****This goes for all of you: if you have anything you want to talk about, anything at all, big, little, the size of mouse testicals ;) anything, I'm here, my PM inbox is always open, my tumblr ask is also always open, you can find that under fallingthroughwonderland . tumblr . com / ask I take any kinds of things, you do have someone you can turn to and believe me when I say that I could understand what you're going through. even if I don't understand, I am willing to listen.**

**You are loved, remember that, it may sound silly but you're reading my story, I love you for that and I would hate to lose you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Sorry about leaving you all hanging but I finally got this chapter done thanks to write or die dot com, brilliant site and when I manage to buy my ipad it will be an even better app I'm sure.**

**News time, I have a proper job now which means that I don't know when I am going to have time to type and such :-(**

**BUT that said, I will get rich from this job and buy my ipad and then I can get the app and type like crazy! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

**I'm also now on Scarves and Coffee because someone told me that FF is taking down M rated fics so if this happens, find me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW**

Around an hour after 'the incident' the boys found themselves sitting on the couch in front of Burt Hummel; Blaine was nervous to say the least.

Kurt had laid a hand on Blaine's knee in comfort as they waited for Burt to start talking, they didn't have to wait long as Burt begun not long after.

"Okay, can we just skip the whole part where I discuss what I just saw? Can we leave it with, Don't have sex on the counter? Or while others are in the house?" Burt said slowly and Kurt looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're really calm?"

"Well I have to be, it's not like I wasn't expecting it, you're two boys and I figured you'd want to express, your – uh – urges? Is urges the right word?"

"Yes dad, can we get back to skipping this now?" Kurt asked completely mortified.

"Yeah, right, please," Burt said as he took his cap off and ran his hand over his head before placing the cap down, "Look guys, I don't really know what's going on with you, first you guys are happy as peas in a pod and then next it's like someone shoved you into a pot of boiling water forcing you to separate and now?"

"We found our way back to the pod?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"I want to know who put you into the boiling water."

"Dad can we skip the analogy?" Kurt asked.

"No I like it."

"Fine," Kurt groaned and Burt smirked, turning to Blaine "what's going on bud?"

Blaine looked down at his shoes, he wasn't entirely sure if he was going to be able to talk, he was a mixture of mortification and embarrassment of his situation, both rendering him incapable of conjugating a sentence.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he looked at his boyfriend with sad eyes, Blaine looked up at him, tears in his eyes before he looked at Burt, clearing his throat in the process.

"I -uh- I don't know where to start," Blaine said quietly and Burt nodded.

"There is always the beginning?"

"Then we have to go back to when I was a child," Blaine said sadly and Burt frowned, the subtle acknowledgement of the length of time that Blaine had been being treated poorly was turning Burt's gut already, a fear of what Blaine was going to tell him creeping up on him.

"What exactly has been happening recently though?"

"It's a long story, it might take a while to explain to be honest," Blaine said sadly and Burt nodded before standing up, Blaine's eyes followed him and Burt sighed "I'm going to make myself a cup of coffee, I guess we should settle down."

******************************KLAINE*********************************

"Will you marry me?"

Emmet dropped the pillow and looked at him "What?"

"I think I just asked you to marry me," Puck said slowly, he hadn't meant to let it slip, he was just thinking about it, he hadn't meant to have said it out loud, but now the cat was out of the bag and making it's way through the room.

"Noah... I-" Puck picked up on Emmet's tone instantly, it wasn't happy, it was regretful almost.

"I guess I know the answer then," Puck said and Emmet shook his head "So is it a yes then?" Puck asked and Emmet looked down, he couldn't say yes, he couldn't marry Puck, he couldn't weigh down Puck like that, it wasn't fair on him, he deserved to marry someone who could give him everything.

"Noah.." Emmet started again and Puck swallowed and nodded "It's fine I get it, why would you want to marry a reject like me anyway?" Puck asked rhetorically and Emmet frowned slightly.

"Noah that's not it."

"Can you just get off me?" Puck said as he looked at how Emmet was still on top of him, rendering him unable to stand up.

"No, I'm not moving, we are going to talk this out like adults," Emmet said as he pushed on Puck's chest, making him sit back.

"Really adult like, sitting on my lap," Puck said sarcastically "Emmet can you just let me go, I need to go get drunk or something, I just can't sit here right now."

"Noah, we need to talk, okay? there is more to this."

"You don't want to marry me, what more can there be? It's fine Emmet, I'm used to rejections by now," Puck said, his voice catching as he placed his hands on Emmet's hips, lifting him enough to menouver himself out, as he stood he looked back at the teary eyed Emmet "It was fun," Puck said as he started to walk away from the couch and out, he slammed the door in his wake, not seeing Emmet's flinch.

Puck walked over to his truck, he tried to calm his breathing but nothing was working, he felt rather then intiated his hand slamming against the frame of his truck, he looked at his hand, slightly red and throbbing, he looked up and caught a look of his face in the mirror, his stomach clenching as he saw the apparently crying mess in the reflection. His hand acted on it's own accord as he slammed it against the window, he wasn't expecting to have his hand go through the glass.

Puck felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to look at Emmet "Are you coming to gloat?" Puck asked dryly.

"Noah, you must know, beneath everything right now, you must know that I love you and I would never feel happiness over your pain," Emmet said sincerely "can we go inside and talk?"

Puck nodded and Emmet led him inside, "Are we sitting in the lounge room?" Puck asked defeated and Emmet laughed slightly.

"No sweetie, in case you haven't noticed you're kind of bleeding," Emmet said with a frown, Puck looked down at his bloodied hand and nodded.

"Bathroom then," Puck said and Emmet nodded, they walked in silence to the bathroom; Puck leant against the counter as Emmet busied himself with cleaning the cuts.

"Noah, why did you ask me to marry you?" Emmet said as he pulled out another piece of glass.

"It was a mistake to be honest, so don't worry about it," Puck said and Emmet sighed.

"It sounded like you meant it."

"Well you said no so what does it matter whether I wanted to ask you anyway," Puck said defiantly.

"There has to be something that made you want to ask."

"I asked because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I guess asking you to settle for me is a bit to much to ask for."

"And here I was thinking that you were setlling for me," Emmet whispered.

"Is this about what your dad did to you because he's an asshole but newsflash, so's mine, we've been through this babe, I love you," Puck said as he cupped Emmet's cheek with his non injured hand "I asked you by accident, but I don't mean it any less, I want what marriage could give us."

"You're so young."

"If that's your only reasoning for saying no then I am not taking no as an answer."

"Noah, I love you, you know that and I want to marry you, one day but right now, I'm not ready, I don't feel like I can offer you enough," Emmet said as he turned back to Puck's hand.

"Emmet you forget that I don't want you to offer me more then your love," Puck saiid softly before sighing "But if you want to wait, that's fine, I may have been saving up for a ring but I don't have it yet and well a pillow fight isn't exactly the way I planned on asking you."

Emmet turned back to Puck, looking into his golden eyes, "I do love you," Emmet said sincerely as he leant forward and pressed his lips to Puck's; they both sighed as they melted into each others touch.

As they separated Emmet grabbed Puck's injured hand and proceeded to bandage it up.

******************************KLAINE*********************************

"It's a lot to take in, I can't imagine how you managed to keep all of this in," Burt sighed as he looked at the boy before him, Blaine had started at the beginning like Burt had requested, he spoke about the expectations his father put on him and his siblings, the abuse, he spoke right up until present day skipping over an admittance of self loathing. Kurt had held Blaine's hand the entire time; there were parts of the story that were new to Kurt and parts that were familiar, all horrible.

"You know you can stay here right?" Burt asked.

"I don't want to impose Burt," Blaine said.

"Nonsense, your my son, I wont see you out on your ass, you can stay in the spare room though, you can also come work for me at the tire shop, I know how handy you are with cars," Burt said with a smile and Blaine nodded.

"I will do you proud," Blaine said and Burt sighed.

"Even if you think you don't, I will still love you son," Burt said seriously and Blaine had to bite back the tears that wanted to escape "Now that my horrifying history lesson is over I might leave you two in your pod and head back to the tire shop," Burt acknowledged and Kurt and Blaine both smiled.

"Thanks dad," Kurt said for both him and Blaine, Burt smiled "Don't sweat it kid."

******************************KLAINE*********************************

They were lying in Kurt's bed again and Kurt was rubbing soothing circles into Blaine's hip.

"When do you want to move your stuff in here?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, I kind of want to get it out of the way soon but I just want to forget that it's happening for a little while," Blaine muttered into Kurt's neck and Kurt nodded.

"You've done heaps already today we can face reality tomorrow," Kurt said softly and Blaine nodded slightly before kissing Kurt's neck, too emotionally drained to move his head up to meet Kurt's lips.

Sleep was something that followed soon after, the boys a tangled mess of limbs as they supported each other through the oblivion humanity calls dreams.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me?**

**Okay so I best be going but please remember to find me on Scarves and coffee :D**

**Love you all **

**Shae xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:**

**Hi guys, **

**I know that it has actually been over nine months since I last updated but I lost a lot of love for writing fanfiction, I found my new stories and threw myself into writing and planning them (not in that order), I'm also in a relationship and man those things burn up time quicker than fire (except in the most pleasent and enoyable of ways). For some unknown reason today I decided to actually write this chapter and as soon as I found a finishing point for it I knew I had to post it. I can't promise that the updates are going to keep coming but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things. **

**This chapter doesn't include any of the side relationships, Emmet and Puck are going to be a background thing for now, Seth and Dave might not return outside of an occasional mention and Sam and Cohen will hopefully be getting a chapter or a one shot to cover their story line but I can't make promises. **

**Any way a warning is required on this chapter, a bit of a trigger warning for dark content. Sorry guys, I think you guys knew that if I came back I would come back with angst :) I will pretend I don't like writing it if you pretend to like it :) **

**Okay let's get on with it :D**

Now:

The first night Blaine stayed in the spare room was... well hectic doesn't cover it...

The nightmares started around ten past three in the morning. Burt woke with a start as a loud moan filled his ears. At first his mind thought of the worst and he was fully prepared to throw a bucket of ice water on two teenagers but as soon as he pushed the spare room door open he knew that the worst was nothing compared to what he saw. Blaine was drenched in sweat as he twisted in the blankets.

Burt sighed and closed the door, he made his way further down the hallway to Kurt's room. Kurt was curled up around a pillow, his face serene as he slept.

"Kurt?"

Kurt mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake, Burt walked further into the room and tried once again. "Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes flickered open and looked at his dad.

"Dad, are you okay?" Kurt asked in a panicked, sleep laced voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just Blaine doesn't seem to be having a good time in the sleep department, you might want to go comfort him."

Kurt frowned, he pushed of the blankets and hurried to get out of bed whilst mumbling a simple explanation to Burt.

"All of this stuff with his dad seems to have awoken some bad memories, sorry he woke you," Kurt said as he pushed past his dad, Burt grabbed him by the shoulder and Kurt turned to face him.

"I love Blaine, you know I do, he's like a son to me, always has been but after everything you went through with Aiden I don't want you taking on too much."

Kurt nodded and then looked up at his dad.

"You're a great dad, you're caring and understanding and I would be nothing with out you in my life, that's what a father is supposed to be like but Blaine's father missed the memo and has devoted a good part of his life to making Blaine feel like he _is_ nothing."

Kurt took a moment to make sure his father had heard him before he continued.

"I'm going to take on as much as Blaine needs me to take so I can try and make him understand that not only is he something but he's someone, someone special."

Burt nodded with a small smile. "Be careful, that's all I'm asking."

"I will."

Kurt scurried off to the spare room, he gently opened the door, the door creaked and Kurt tip toed in, his heart ached as he saw Blaine, he was curled up in a ball as he muttered in his sleep. Kurt sat on the side of the bed, he reached over Blaine, one hand resting on the other side of Blaine, the other hand on Blaine's shoulder as he tried to shake Blaine awake.

Blaine cried out a loud 'no', his arm flinging up and hitting Kurt across the face, Kurt fell off the bed from the sheer force of the attack.

Kurt's eyes stung with tears, his hand touched his lip lightly, he pulled his hand from his lip after feeling the blood. Blaine stared at him in shock for a moment before rushing to his side, Kurt flinched on instinct when Blaine touched him.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Blaine whispered softly.

Kurt took a deep breath as he tried to collect his thoughts but all he could see was Aiden, his voice echoed in his mind as the pain in his jaw throbbed. Kurt let out a slightly choked sound as his body took in as much air as it could.

"Kurt tell me you're okay," Blaine pleaded, tears rushing down his face.

Kurt reached for Blaine in the dark, once he found him he pulled him closer, Blaine crumbled, he held onto Kurt with dear life, one hand wrapped around his waist, the other holding his pyjama shirt tightly as he cried. Kurt just cradled Blaine's head, his own tears already drying on his face as he whispered to Blaine.

"It's okay, I promise, I'm okay."

Blaine sobbed into Kurt's shirt as he wept, he kept a mantra of 'I'm sorry' going until he fell asleep in Kurt's arms, completely drained and defeated. Kurt held him in silence as his own nightmares attacked, they filled him up and burned through him like acid. He was still rocking Blaine numbly as light began to come through the curtains.

At six thirty alarms started around the house, Kurt's room first, Burt and Carole's second, then Finn's and finally Blaine's alarm. Kurt reached for it and switched it off. He wondered briefly why it was on to begin with but then he figured Blaine had probably never turned it off since leaving Dalton, which brought his mind back to the problem at hand, Blaine no longer went to Dalton, his father had taken everything and Blaine was a mess.

Kurt sighed as he ran his hand through Blaine's sweat drenched hair, Blaine stirred slightly before the light forced him to open his eyes fully, they searched Kurt's face for any sign of negative emotion. Any sign of anger but Kurt held none.

"We should probably get off the floor," Kurt said weakly and Blaine nodded as he slowly removed himself from Kurt, the cool air rushing to the warm parts of Kurt's body making him shiver.

Blaine slowly stood and stretched before sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked at Kurt again.

"Kurt..." he started slowly but Kurt cut him off.

"It wasn't something you could control, I woke you up during a nightmare, I should have thought it through more clearly."

"Kurt, I really hurt you."

"You and I both know I have had a lot worse," Kurt said with a slight laugh, Blaine's face scrunched up and he was about to say something but Kurt was already telling him that he was going to go get cleaned up. Kurt was gone before Blaine could even get a single syllable out but the memory of his bruised face and swollen lip stayed in Blaine's mind in a taunting manner.

Kurt moved quickly to his bedroom to avoid running into anyone, once inside his room he locked the door, once the bottom part of his face wasn't covered in blood he would unlock it but he couldn't take the risk of his father seeing him the way he was. He made his way to the bathroom attached to his bedroom, he collapsed into the chair in front of the mirror, he felt all of his unshed tears burst through his tear ducts as he sobbed, his tears burning tracks through his blood stained face.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his jaw was scattered with a dark purple and blue bruising, the blood from his lip had dribbled down and was smeared across his chin, Kurt knew that it would be difficult to hide this bruise, at least while it was as bad as it was. Kurt took in a few stabilising breaths to stop the tears from falling.

_"Deep down you like this Kurt," Aiden whispered as he traced one of Kurt's bruises with the tip of his finger. "You like that you need someone to love you like this, hurt you like this."_

_Kurt remained silent, his skin prickling in response to Aiden's feather light touches across his bruised chest, every moment his body waiting for another hit as he watched Aiden in the mirror waiting for the assault._

_"You've lost your fight Kurt," Aiden smirked as he began to massage Kurt's shoulders, squeezing just that little bit too hard. "I think it's because you know that you're where you are supposed to be... with me."_

_Kurt shook his head slightly and Aiden dug his nails into Kurt's shoulders and Kurt groaned in pain. "Your groans never change, they always sound so beautiful, whether you're feeling pleasure or pain."_

_"Maybe that's because I never feel pleasure around you, only pain."_

_"You like being in pain Kurt, you live for it_."

Kurt felt his stomach twist and turn before he rushed from his seat to the toilet, the remnants of his stomach contents forcing their way out of his mouth. The image of Aiden lingered over Kurt like a ghost, he shivered as he remembered what Aiden's hand had felt like. The way his fists felt like as they collided with Kurt, the way Blaine's hand had felt like. Kurt dry heaved as he realised the similarities.

He tried to stop the images of Blaine's face replacing Aiden's in his nightmares but he couldn't, he could only see Blaine hitting him as he held up his hands in defence, he could feel Blaine's hands around his neck as they squeezed the lie out of him. He could see the glint of joy in his eye as he did so. Kurt shook his head as he tried to explain to himself that Blaine wasn't like that.

"Blaine didn't mean it," Kurt whispered to himself.

Aiden's voice filled his head like he was whispering in his ear. _"You like that you need someone to love you like this, hurt you like this."_

"It was an accident," Kurt sobbed.

_"You like being in pain Kurt, you live for it."_

Kurt sucked in as many breaths as he could as his mind replayed image after image of Blaine hurting him, he knew that Blaine wasn't the man in his memories, that Aiden was the one that had tortured him. His mind reached a point where he could no longer distinguish faces only pain.

He let out a silent scream, he pulled hard on his hair and rocked himself slightly on the cold tiled floor of his bathroom.

_Knock knock_

Kurt stopped and looked weakly out the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Kurt cried out.

"It's Blaine," came the weak voice of the boy he loved, the boy who had sworn to protect Kurt, the boy whose fist had collided with his jaw only a few hours before. Kurt swallowed thickly.

"Kurt?" came Blaine's voice again, it was as broken as Kurt felt and Kurt bit back his emotions as he remembered why Blaine was having the nightmares to begin with, why Blaine was staying with Kurt. Kurt wiped his face and pulled himself off the ground, and put himself on the chair again.

"I'm just washing up Blaine I will open the door in a moment."

"Okay," Blaine said quietly and Kurt knew that Blaine could sense that something was wrong, it wouldn't have taken a genius to work that out to be honest but it still made Kurt feel bad to hear Blaine the way he sounded.

Kurt turned the tap on and began to wash his face and brush his teeth. He stood up and flushed the toilet, he grabbed the air freshener from the cupboard and sprayed the room to rid it of the smell of throw up and despair. When he sat back in the chair again he looked more composed, he reached for his concealer and he put a little across the bruise, it didn't look as bad as it did before but it was still noticeable. Kurt put on one more layer and practiced his smile. The concealer covered the bruise and Kurt's facade covered his face. He stood up and made his way to the door, he unlocked it and looked at Blaine.

"Ready for breakfast?" Kurt asked with a smile as he kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered as he looked at Kurt's face, the concealer failed to hide the bruise but acted as a message, it told people that if Kurt covered it up he certainly didn't want to talk about it.

Blaine followed Kurt down to the kitchen he watched as Kurt said good morning to everyone as if everything was perfectly normal which from the outside it looked like it was but Blaine knew this Kurt. This was the way Kurt had behaved when Aiden was around and the realisation of that ate it's way through Blaine as Kurt helped Carole make breakfast.

**Authors note: **

**Woops?**

**I swear I didn't intend for it to have as much angst as it does but yay Kurt is fun to write when he is all PTSD-like and very disturbed.**

**Anyway love it or hate it I would like to hear :)**

**Thanks and til next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:**

**Hello again.**

**I'm back.**

**This time with more angst :D Anyone excited? I'm excited :D**

**Okay so warnings? Yes. Extreme trigger warning, graphic descriptions, read at your own risk.**

**Okay have fun :D**

Now:  
>The warm water pounded against Blaine's back as tears trickled down his face, he kept seeing flashes after flashes of buried memories and new memories. He saw the look of fear on Kurt's face and the subtle flinch when Blaine touched him, he saw the facade Kurt had reserved for Aiden used around him. He'd hurt Kurt and he hated himself for it.<p>

Blaine knew he hadn't meant to hurt Kurt, he was in a limbo of nightmare and reality when it had happened, the face of his father and his high school tormentors had covered Kurt's face and he'd lashed out.

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing but he felt a new wave of memories hit him, his fathers fists pounding down on his small body, he couldn't quite remember his age at the time but from the size of his hands, that were held up in defence, he wouldn't be more then ten.

Blaine remembered the look on his fathers face when he'd been beaten up by the boys at his school, the sheer joy that was held in the crevices of his face as he told him he deserved it.

Blaine's legs shook slightly as wave after wave of memories assaulted him, he couldn't grasp on to any of them but they were all painful and the more of them there were the less of Blaine remained.

Blaine dropped to the ground as the energy drained from him. He looked at his hand, it was so different to the memory of his small hands held in defence, there were scars and freckles, his fingertips were now rough rather then smooth. There's a lot you can tell about someone from their hands, Blaine turned his hands over and looked at his palms, he traced the lines on his right palm. He touched his heart line gently and then his life line.

He shivered slightly as the water cooled down, he couldn't quite work out how long he'd been in the shower before but he was certain it had been a while.

Blaine looked across to the mirror, his face was sullen, his eyes dark and his smile absent, he looked more like his father than himself he let out a slight laugh. What had he expected, he was his fathers son after all, it was only a matter of time before looks weren't the only things that he mirrored. Every flood starts with one drop of water. It had been an accident hitting Kurt but his father said that when he hurt Blaine that it was an accident because he was drunk. Was this no different? Split lip this time, broken ribs next time? No. Blaine wouldn't let himself do that. He wouldn't let himself hurt Kurt even if it meant he had to hurt himself.

Blaine reached blindly for his toiletry bag, he dove his hand inside and pulled out what he was looking for. Kurt had found it funny when he'd first started shaving his legs. When they would cuddle their bare legs would touch and Kurt would complain about feeling like two women.

Blaine turned over the razor in his hand now, finding it momentarily funny that something so small could produce such strong emotions, the simple act of shaving his legs causing laughter and hidden pleasure or the heavy act of what he was about to do.

He looked at it intently, he knew what he had to do, to end the cycle of abuse but he couldn't quite work out the semantics of what he had to do. He slammed the razor against the wall of the shower and watched as the cheap plastic broke, he laughed slightly at how easy it was to get the blades out. Kurt had alway said he should get better razors if he was going to be shaving his legs.

Blaine bit his lip as he picked up one of the blades, it was light, he knew that but yet it felt like the weight of the world was resting in his hand. He looked at his life line again, this time he traced it with the blade. He lightly cut into his palm, just a small line across his life line. A simple break.

The next cut was to his heart line and then his wrist. With each cut Blaine felt his father slip away with the warm trickle of blood, he was happy. He ran the blade slowly and carefully vertically down his arm, separating the skin as he separated himself from his father. By the time he was done with his right arm he couldn't do his left. His arm wouldn't move the way he wanted, it just laid against his leg as the blood poured out.

Blaine dropped the blade and laid his head against the wall, closing his eyes and waiting for the darkness to swallow him up.

There was a bang but Blaine couldn't recognise what it was, another bang followed and then another and another, Blaine figured that maybe they were Death's footsteps, heavy with the lives he's carried. He felt cold but he couldn't be sure if it was his imminent death or the cold water he'd left running.

Hand's grabbed him by the shoulders and a voice screamed his name, Blaine felt his body laugh.

"Hello Death," he whispered, at least he felt like he had but he wasn't sure if the words even escaped his mouth at all.

The voice screamed out for help and Blaine wondered if Death needed help, if his life was too heavy to carry. This made him laugh to but again he doubted he physically made a sound.

The voice called him a selfish bastard and Blaine agreed, suicide was a selfish act after all but Blaine also wanted to tell the voice, to tell Death, that he did this so it would stop, the pain he caused and the pain he felt.

He just wanted it all to stop.

Death scooped him out of the shower and Blaine let himself relinquish the last bit of life he held.

*************************************************KLAINE*********************************************

Kurt banged on the bathroom door, he was worried about Blaine, he'd been in the bathroom for a while and that was very uncommon and usually meant something was up.  
>The act Blaine had locked the door was also strange, Blaine had expressed several times that having the door locked made him feel trapped.<p>

Kurt banged on the door again but Blaine still didn't reply, Kurt knocked five more times before rushing to his bedside draw to grab the key that he kept there. He unlocked the door and pushed it open. He'd remember what he saw before him for the rest of his life.

Blaine was crumpled in the bath like shower, his body pale and the blood sickeningly red as it poured out of him.

Kurt ran to his side and grabbed a hold of Blaine's shoulders and shook him slightly.

"Blaine!" he cried out, he didn't know what to do. Blaine made a slight sound in the back of his throat but in the panic Kurt nearly missed it. Kurt shook him again, hoping for some kind of reaction but he got nothing. Blaine was as cold as ice but Kurt couldn't tell if it was because he'd already lost him or the fact the water was freezing cold.

In a moment Kurt had switched of the water and was reaching for the towel Blaine had laid out for himself. Kurt wrapped it around Blaine's arm to stop the bleeding, the towel, once white, became red within only a few moments.

Kurt couldn't fight the sob that racked his body as he tried to work out what to do. Blaine was slipping through his fingers and Kurt could only cry.

"Help!" Kurt cried. "Someone please help!"

Kurt barely heard Burt say he was coming, his thumping heart drowning out so much sound but the knowledge that help was on it's way made things a bit easier.

Kurt shook his head at Blaine, how could Blaine do this? After everything they had been through together and he does this. Kurt was sad and angry and his heart beat faster and faster.

"You selfish bastard," Kurt muttered but he didn't mean it, he just couldn't stay silent, the silence only acted as a reminder that Blaine wasn't laughing with him or telling him he loved him, it was just silence and it had to be filled with something.

Burt burst into the bathroom, Kurt wanted him to say something but Burt remained silent, Kurt wanted to scream, anything would be better then nothing.

"Help me get him out of the tub," Burt muttered and they both lifted Blaine out and onto the bathmat, Blaine's head resting on Kurt's lap.

Burt was leaving the room, a mobile already attached to his ear, Kurt held pressure on Blaine's arm as he whispered out a thousand apologies and promises that no one would hear.

**Authors note:  
>Sorry I'm not sorry.<strong>

**I really like my writing in this chapter and that's holding back any real apologies.**

**I really hope I haven't offended someone with my description of suicide. **

**Oh what have I done. I am so sorry. Legitimate apology now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hi all! Sorry for the delay, I just had a bit of a full on week and I wasn't in the right mind set for this chapter but anyway we have it so there is no need to worry much more :D **

**Okay so it's nearly one in the morning and I start work in five and a half hours so I am not sure how good this chapter is but I tried really hard on it :D Trigger warning I think? I'm not sure if this one qualifies as much.** **Enjoy anyway!**

Now:

From a young age we grow this overwhelming feeling to fear the dark. Our heart rate rises, our breathing becomes and our skin prickles as we plead for the door to be left that little bit open so light could pour in and the monsters of the dark would disappear. We get a little older and we start to pretend it doesn't bother us, we let the door close, we pretend so well that we convince ourselves we aren't scared. We adapt; but adapting doesn't take the fear away, we can learn to swim but that doesn't make us any less scared of drowning. Because if we didn't adapt we wouldn't be able to close our eyes.

Darkness is complex and unexplained it could be anything and everything all at the same time and the fact that we don't know what could be lurking is what builds that fear inside of us. Darkness isn't always the lack of light though, darkness can be something you are, something that consumes you or even a period of your life (a 'dark' chapter of a complex story).

**Light (Noun) [mass noun] **_the natural agent that stimulates sight and makes things visible._

We use light to take away the darkness, to battle our demons for us. Light is something we take for granted. Like darkness, light is complex, it can be natural and unnatural and it can even be a person, someone that takes the darkness from your life and makes breathing that little easier. Someone who makes you think that darkness is temporary and forces you to fight your demons with them because if they've surrendered that much effort then you owe it to them to fight as hard as them.

Blaine had once called Kurt his 'light', Kurt had laughed and shrugged off the comment, never thinking that it could mean as much as it did. But in the moments of panic, as the ambulance drove and Blaine was shocked back to life, Kurt understood. Kurt knew what Blaine had meant and knew that in his moments of fear his light dimmed low enough that Blaine thought the darkness was too much and let it consume him until the darkness was everything and the light had left his eyes.

******************************************KLAINE** ******************************************

Kurt sat by Blaine's bed listening to the music of the hospital machines, the beeping of the heart moniter, the dripping of the IV as it pumped fluid into one vein and blood into another.

Drip, beep, drip.

Kurt added to the sound with the constant tapping of his foot.

Drip, tap, tap, beep, tap, tap, drip, tap, tap.

Kurt could distantly hear the sound of a man coughing, he coughed every couple of second or so, filling the hospital ward with more sound.

Cough, drip, tap, tap, cough, beep, tap, tap, drip, cough.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at Emmet, the older man smiled at him softly before looking down at his brother, his face crumpled but he kept his face as straight as possible as he dragged a chair over to the other side of Blaine's bed. They stayed silent for a while, Kurt hadn't spoken since the ambulance came to pick Blaine up, he could barely remember what his own voice sounded like.

"I got here as soon as I could, once I'd heard," Emmet said.

Kurt cleared his throat before speaking."Dad said you were hard to get a hold of." Kurt didn't recognise his voice at all, it was rough and quiet from lack of use.

"I had my phone turned off, Noah and I were celebrating and phones weren't allowed to be on."

"Celebrating?"

"We're engaged," Emmet said with a small smile.

"That's nice, congratulations," Kurt's words were empty, if he hadn't of spoken Emmet would have wondered if he'd even heard him at all his face showed no recognition of the announcement.

"I haven't spoken to any of the doctors yet so I don't know fully what's going on."

Kurt took a deep breath before speaking, his voice coming out in a distant tone as he recited what he'd been told like someone would recite their grocery list. "He's had twenty seven stitches in his arm, he's on his third bag of blood, during the ambulance ride he went into cardiac arrest and he hasn't woken up since."

"What do the doctors say about it?"

"He's reacting to pain and light, everything is looking good, the chances of him coming out of this is high," Kurt said plainly, Emmet was shocked by the lack of expression in Kurt's voice.

"What about after he wakes up, have they said what kind of things to expect?"

"No, a doctor will be in later though."

Emmet nodded, a few tears dribbled out and he asked what had been on his mind since he'd heard the news from a very grave Burt. "Do you know why he did it, I mean what was leading up to it that caused him to think that this was an option?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, his bottom lip trembled as he tried to think of what to tell Emmet, he didn't know all if any of what was going through Blaine's mind at the time.

"He's been having nightmares," Kurt said simply. "When I spoke to you last he'd broken up with me, he told me that it was because he wasn't good enough for me, he'd spent the night in the storage shed he has all of his stuff in."

Kurt took a few steadying breaths before he continued. "This stuff with your dad has been bringing up really bad memories, every time he's asleep he's in torment, I tried to wake him up the other night and he hit me."

"That's where you got the bruise then," Emmet said simply.

"It wasn't his fault but it ate him up inside, I could see it but I didn't do anything about it, after everything..." Kurt trailed off and Emmet looked at him grimly.

"With Aiden," he offered as explanation and Kurt nodded.

"I just couldn't."

"Kurt, you're blaming yourself, I can feel it from here," Emmet sighed.

"Someone has to be blamed," Kurt said quietly and Emmet sighed, he wanted to tell Kurt that he was wrong that Blaine would never do something like this because of any one thing but a doctor was walking in before he could say anything.

"How is my favourite patient today?" the doctor said as he came into the room, Kurt looked up at him and glared and the doctor had the decency to look sheepish. "I think I might have the wrong chart," he muttered as he shuffled the five charts in his hand. After a moment the doctor found what he was looking for. "Ah yes, Blaine Anderson, attempted suicide."

Emmet looked down as if wounded by the words, Kurt just kept a straight face, it wasn't the first time he would hear it and it wouldn't be the last.

"So I'm doctor Timothy Fraser, I'm just coming in here to let Blaine's next of kin know about the scans," he looked back and forth between Emmet and Kurt before talking again, his words directed at Emmet. "You must be his brother?"

Emmet nodded and muttered a simple yes and a side introduction, his flirty demeanour hidden by the casual behaviour of the doctor.

"Well then that makes you a friend?" he asked Kurt.

"Partner," Kurt corrected.

"Ahh... I figured as much."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked, his voice showing his emotions for the first time since Emmet had arrived.

"Well most teen boy suicide attempts we get in here are homosexuals, I guess that's really just what happens," Doctor Fraser said with a shrug and Emmet swallowed thickly and Kurt scowled.

Emmet looked at the doctor, "You say that like my brothers homosexuality is what made him attempt to take his life."

"Well isn't it?"

"As a matter of fact it isn't, Blaine is comfortable in his own skin despite what people like you say against him," Emmet said harshly and the doctor recoiled slightly.

"Well if that's what you say I am going to believe you but the point I need to get across is that unfortunately you need to leave," he said directly to Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I need to check over mister Anderson's arm and make sure he is functioning well, I also need to explain confidential information to his brother and you cannot be here, only family is allowed."

"My friends went through a similar thing last year, the ignorance of society hasn't startled me yet but the fact that you think I am going to leave Blaine's sight even for a second is shocking," Kurt said sternly and Emmet smiled proudly.

"I'm sorry but I will not break hospital protocol completely, I respect what you're saying but I still have to do my job, so if you could talk to me outside Emmet and I will go check Blaine's bandages after wards."

Emmet looked at Kurt for confirmation and Kurt sighed "I don't care as long as I can stay here, when he wakes he has to know that I'm here."

"Thank you for understanding, I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable I'm just trying to do what I can to make sure my bosses are happy and my patients, their family and their partners are happy, sometimes the two conflict."

"That's fine, thanks for not being as bad some people," Kurt said distantly.

"It's just nice to see this kind of passion burn so brightly in someone, it's shining through you, it's very commendable and not something I see often," Timothy commented with a small smile, Kurt dwelled on his words though.

The words 'brightly' and 'shining' meant light but Kurt knew that the brighter his light burned the bigger the shadow he would cast. Like darkness, light can also be consuming.

**Authors note: Well it's not all sunshine and rainbows yet but at least you know Blaine will be moderately okay by the end of all this :D **

**Okay I am exhausted so I am going to love and leave you.**

**Here is the love xoxo and here is the leaving. Bye :D**

**PS sorry to all the people that got two emails, I accidentally put the wrong chapter up :/ **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi, it's me again :) **

**So this chapter isn't my favourite but at least it was fun to write :D **

**Someone (you know who you are you cheeky bugger) has accidentally rekindled my love for Savannah by asking to use her and Emmet in one of their stories, so apart from being unbelievably honoured I re found my love for her sass and crudeness :P So thank you 'some-where-in-my-own-world' (they be on tumblr if you want to hunt them down :D )  
><strong>

**Okay I have had a bit of an emotional night, apparently baring your soul does that. I also had a whole hour of appreciating my partner crazily, I'm telling you, that woman is the BAMFest of BAMF's that have ever BAMFed. She is perfect :) thought you guys should know :D**

**Okay I must let you get to the chapter now :D**

**Here, enjoy!**

**Now:**

Savannah took long strides towards Blaine's hospital room, her heels clanking as she walked, her hair bounced from the force of her steps, the red curls landing in the middle of her back.

She saw the door to Blaine's room at the bottom end of the walkway, she took a deep breath and kept walking, she self consciously tugged on her leather jacket, she could remember when the package arrived in the mail. She'd opened the box up quickly, revealing a brightly wrapped bundle and a card. She opened the card up delicately, she smiled at Blaine's hand writing and the goofy smiley faces with Santa hats he'd put everywhere. The message was simple, '_To Savvy, Thank you for everything, Merry Christmas, I love you. - Blaine PS I hope this fits...the jacket not the card._' Savannah loved it instantly, the leather shaped itself to her form and went with everything she wore.

When she'd gotten the call from Emmet that Blaine had done...well what he'd done, Savannah had pulled out the jacket and slipped it on, the thought that she could have lost Blaine and never received another goofy card opened up an old wound.

The hallway seemed to go on forever but the second her eyes fell on Blaine she wished it had, nothing could have prepared her. Kurt looked up at her weakly and she kind of stumbled into a seat, she grabbed Blaine's free hand gently.

"You look like shit," she whispered weakly and bit her lip hard as she waited for Blaine to reply with a sassy 'nice to see you too sis' it was their thing after all.

"It's nice to see you Savannah," Kurt said quietly.

"Emmet said that you don't know why he did it, he didn't leave a note?"

"No, nothing."

"Bastard," Savannah muttered.

"I said the same thing when I found him," Kurt murmured.

"Have the doctors squawked yet?"

"They spoke to Emmet, Blaine is most likely going to come out of the coma but being in a coma for as long has he has already it might play havoc on a few things."

"It better not play on his memory, he has to tell me why he did this to himself, if the prick doesn't have the decency to leave a note then he has to live through it to tell us why he thought he could check out early." Savannah felt the tears roll down her cheeks and she wiped at them angrily.

"What about his arm?" Savannah asked Kurt.

"He cut tendons, he might not be able to get his hand back to the way it was at all."

Savannah frowned, briefly thinking about Blaine's hand writing and the smiley faces, the thought of him not being able to do that at all shattered her.

"They do say that if you masturbate with your less dominant hand it just feels like a stranger so maybe he's done himself a good thing," Savannah commented dryly, Kurt smirked slightly, out of all of the people that had sat where Savannah sat, Kurt liked her company the best.

Savannah kept quiet for a while, which Kurt found odd, Savannah had a large personality and an even bigger mouth that didn't stop, seeing her so quiet was quite surreal.

Night rolled around and Savannah laid uncomfortably on the chair, her red hair reaching for the ground as her neck rested on the arm rest, her legs hanging off the other arm rest.

"Are you staying the night?" A nurse asked Savannah and she threw a thumbs up at her, the nurse didn't bother asking Kurt, she knew the answer, instead she grabbed an extra blanket off of her trolley and put it on the end of Blaine's bed. "There you go then, I will see you both in a couple of hours then."

The nurse left and Kurt looked at Savannah. "I guess I've got company tonight then."

"When Blaine was in hospital after the dance he asked me to stay with him, even if he fell asleep, I feel like the promise I made is still valid."

"You and Emmet make me wish I had siblings growing up, Finn's great and all but I wish I had someone else as well," Kurt said solemnly.

"Trust me you don't want more then one sibling, I have four and it's a nightmare, buying presents is horrible," Savannah laughed slightly.

They fell into silence again, the sound of breathing the only sound in the room other then the machines, the oxygen pumped itself into Blaine's nose and kept him breathing. Kurt looked at the tube in dismay.

"They are putting a tube down his throat in the morning, for glucose and some other things I didn't understand," Kurt explained to Savannah and she laughed.

"Well I'd say he'd get a sore throat but I suppose he's used to having things down his throat," she joked, a wink sent in Kurt's direction, Kurt blushed slightly.

Kurt looked down at his hands."I know you're staying tonight for Blaine but I really appreciate it."

"No one said you have to do this by yourself," Savannah smiled.

A beeping brought their attention back to Blaine, their hearts raced along with the heart monitor, Savannah sat up, her legs swinging around quickly and gracefully.

"What's going on?" Savannah asked Kurt.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and felt it twitch in his own, just like his fathers had done.

Kurt swallowed. "I think he's waking up."

Blaine's eyes flickered under his eye lids, they moved rapidly as if trying to look around the room.

"Open your eyes baby," Savannah whispered as she held his other hand.

Blaine's eyes opened slowly, they looked at Savannah first and then drifted down to his other hand, the one Kurt was holding, he looked at Kurt's face for a moment. Kurt looked at Savannah and told her to grab a nurse, she was on her feet instantly. Blaine looked panicked as he looked down at his arm.

Savannah was nearly out of the door when she heard one word drift through Blaine's lips.

"No."

Kurt felt a part of his heart tear itself away before falling with a thud into his stomach. Savannah looked back at Kurt briefly, she sighed, the small smile of hope and relief had disappeared, Kurt looked blank. Savannah left the room, her heels announcing the world of her presence.

Blaine coughed and Kurt reached for the water bottle he'd been given earlier in the day, he cracked it open and grabbed the straw that was next to it. He guided the straw to Blaine's lips and Blaine took small sips, too weak to do much else.

"You might not be happy about this but I am," Kurt said to Blaine as he pulled the straw from his lips. "I'm not sorry for keeping you alive."

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about the end of this but the 'no' bit has been planned for a while and I am glad that I got to work it into this chapter.**

**I am exhausted now, I have work in (checks time) six hours and fifteen minutes, meaning I have to be up in five hours and fifteen, eep!**

**Okay night all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yup it's an update! hurrah! (I'm dying inside)**

**Okay so writing has been doing me good but like I am dead inside, this is cutting me up inside in a whole new kind of way, like a good kind of way.**

**Any who.**

**Have yet another heart wrenching chapter :P**

**Now:**  
>Savannah had called Emmet the second she had found a nurse, Emmet had picked up instantly.<p>

"Everything okay?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Sleeping beauty has awoken," Savannah said dimly.

"Is he okay?"

"He seems fine but I'm no doctor," Savannah laughed slightly as she ran her hand through her hair and stared at the chair across the room longingly.

"Then why do you sound so sad?" Emmet asked and Savannah took the few strides it took to get her to the chair, she collapsed into it with a slight 'umf'.

"It's just something Blaine said," she explained, rubbing her eyes.

"You've already spoken to him?"

"Well not exactly, I was leaving the room just as he was waking up, Kurt told me to grab a nurse, Blaine looked at Kurt and the little bastard just whispered 'no'."

"No?" Emmet asked.

"No," she confirmed.

"I don't understand," Emmet whispered.

"What's there to not understand?" she asked rhetorically. "Blaine wanted to die Emmet and Kurt saved him and in seconds of waking up he realised that he'd failed."

"How's Kurt?" Emmet asked after a sigh.

"He was so blank," Savannah said as she remembered the look on Kurt's face, her heart sunk with astonishment. "He just had no expression on his face, he was smiling one second and the next nothing, it's like his emotions stepped outside for a bit."  
>"Hold down the fort until I get there, I'm leaving now," Emmet said sternly.<p>

"Consider the fort held."

"Okay Savvy, I'll see you soon."

"Love you," Savannah said just as Emmet was pulling the phone from his ear.

"Love you too."

Savannah hung up her phone and laid her head back against the cold concrete wall and  
>closed her eyes as she tried to work out how she was going to walk back into Blaine's room. She lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a vending machine not far off. Food would help.<p>

***********************************KLAINE********* *************************

Kurt waited at the end of the bed as nurses fretted over Blaine, making sure his fluids were right, his heart rate normal, general medical stuff that Kurt could barely identify he just heard Blaine's voice echoing in his head. 'No' that's all Blaine had said, 'no' a simple one syllable word, simple in the way that a bullet fired out of a gun is 'simple'. It was quick and tore through every atom of Kurt's being. Simple and painful.

Blaine had kept his eyes away from Kurt the entire time, Kurt wanted desperately for Blaine to look at him, so then maybe Blaine could see that Kurt was still here. Blaine looked up slightly but looked quickly down and Kurt understood, Blaine knew he was standing there, he just couldn't bring him self to look at him.

The nurses slowly left one by one, each giving Kurt a small piece of news, Blaine was okay, his heart rate is normal, he's going to be tired, doctors would check him thoroughly in the morning.

Eventually it was just Kurt and Blaine in the room, Kurt stayed standing against the wall for a while, he wasn't sure what else to do, Blaine was quiet. The silence was like static.

"I'm going to go find Savannah," Kurt started but as he reached the door Blaine finally spoke.

"Please don't leave," he whispered, his voice was still hoarse from having not used it for a while, Kurt paused for a moment and looked back at Blaine. Blaine's eyes met his, they were glassy with tears and his face was scrunched up into a face that made him look five years younger. Kurt pushed himself off the frame of the door and came around the bed and sat in the same seat he'd been sitting in for four days.

Blaine swallowed thickly and tried to reach for Kurt's hand but he couldn't seem to get it to move, he closed his eyes for a moment and tried again before groaning in frustration as it remained lifeless.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked timidly.

"I can't-" he started and Kurt frowned and put his hand in Blaine's, Blaine let out a slight sob as everything started to come crashing back.

"That's what happens when you cut your wrists," Savannah announced as she came into the room, Kurt glared at her as she sat down, a bag of jellybeans in her hand. "It's true, jellybean?" Savannah looked down at the packet with distaste. "You're right, I wouldn't want them if they were offered to me, they taste like shit, I'll give them to Emmet then."  
>Kurt looked at Savannah with shock, her behaviour was so normal that Kurt questioned her sanity and the prospect that her emotions were hanging on a thread over an ocean of feelings.<p>

"Emmet's coming?" Blaine asked wearily, his eyes drooped a little as the exhaustion started taking its toll.

"Yep, he's in town, I'm in town, it's a family fucking reunion, too bad you slept through most of it," Savannah said harshly. "If you wanted us to visit you could have just asked you didn't need to bathe in your own blood."

"Savannah I think you should leave," Kurt said quietly, worried for Blaine's mental state more than anything, Blaine however seemed unfazed by her words.

"No," Savannah said holding a finger up to Kurt to keep him silent as she sat up in the chair, she looked directly at Blaine. "Did you honestly believe that any of us would let you go easily!" Savannah demanded, her lip trembling.

"I didn't want to be saved," Blaine whispered, Kurt felt his stomach twist and turn as the words swirled in his throat and dived into his soul etching their way through his mind. Those were words that he didn't want to hear.

"Well you got saved and now you're stuck here!" Savannah cried, her hand slamming against the mattress, her head was down as she whispered. "We love you, I love you and losing you isn't right." Savannah sobbed slightly, her hand relaxing and grabbing slightly on the sheets, Blaine covered her hand with his own, the act itself took quite a bit of effort. Savannah grabbed his hand and held it tight as she pulled her self forward and hugged Blaine close. Kurt couldn't quite understand the quick changes in Savannah's personality but he was now certain that the thread had broken and Savannah was drowning in her feelings.  
>Kurt felt useless as the two siblings hugged, he felt like he was floating, the sounds of sobs making him drift off more. Eventually a hand was on his shoulder, he looked up and into the kind eyes of Emmet, Emmet gestured to the door with his head and Kurt pulled himself out of the chair and followed Emmet out of the room.<p>

"Hey Kurt," Emmet whispered when they were out of the room, Kurt looked nervously back to Blaine's room, feeling strange being in a different room to Blaine. "He'll be fine for a second," Emmet said and Kurt looked back to him, Emmet put his hand back on Kurt's shoulder and pulled him quickly into a hug. Kurt tried to think of a time when Emmet had hugged him, he couldn't grasp on to any thing and wondered if they had ever hugged, for a sexual deviant Emmet didn't really seem to like touching very much.

Emmet held him for a while, Kurt found it strange to be hugged by someone who was taller then him, his chin rested on Emmet's shoulder. Kurt wrapped his arms firmly around Emmet and rubbed his back more for Emmet's benefit than his own.

Emmet finally released him and patted him again on the shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"How long until she broke?" Emmet asked looking distantly at the room his siblings were in.

"What?"

"Savannah get's brutal when she's upset, it's her way of coping, how long until she started crying?"

"A good five minutes give or take and brutal isn't the word for it, I don't know what is," Kurt said shaking his head slightly, understanding, finally, why Blaine wasn't shocked at her behaviour, he was used to it.

"Savannah is like that, we all are a bit, we have different ways of getting through things, coping mechanisms put in by our father, it's evolve or perish in the Anderson estates."

"So Savannah get's snarky and crude?"

"That's just her, she doesn't mean it really, it's her way of pretending everything is normal," Emmet explained.

"What's your 'coping mechanism' then?" Kurt asked using the same words Emmet had chosen.

"Well let's just say that by the age of fifteen I knew every closeted gay boy at the country club on an intimate level," Emmet joked and Kurt sighed, he should have known.

"And Blaine..." Kurt started, searching desperately for a way to describe Blaine's 'coping mechanism'.

"Blaine pushes people away, he doesn't really 'cope', what he's done is just an extreme case, instead of pushing people away he pushed the world away," Emmet said sadly.

"I should have known," Kurt whispered slightly. "I should have known better after he broke up with me that night."  
>"You hadn't seen Blaine like that before, our father gets to him on a different level to everyone else, I mean I've been trying to go through my memories of my childhood out and Blaine got it harder then any of us, he was kind hearted and earnest, which would have been fine if he was a girl but daddy dearest didn't think those traits belonged in a boy."<p>

Kurt frowned, the very idea that being a good person made Blaine a bad person in his fathers eyes confused him to no end, how could a father treat their child in such a way?

"Savannah mentioned what Blaine said when he woke up, I'm not going to ask if you're okay because you'll only lie but..." Emmet started but Kurt cut him off.

"I really don't want to hear a spiel about how it will all work out in the end 'cause we both know that that might not be the case, Blaine doesn't wanted to be here, he's made that very clear, this might not be the only time we have this conversation outside of a hospital room."

Emmet nodded in understanding. "I just wish that I didn't have to see you both so broken, you've had your fair share of shit in your life already."

"It's a sweet sentiment but when has life proven to be fair?"

"When you and Blaine found each other again," Emmet said with a small smile.

"And look at all the good it's caused," Kurt commented bitterly as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"Don't say that, never regret the times in your life when you were happy."

"Tell me that again when I have more happy times to regret," Kurt joked and Emmet smiled slightly.

"Come on, we should probably head back in and see if Savannah has drowned Blaine in her tears yet," Emmet grinned.

Kurt nodded and they mentally prepared themselves for what laid before them through the door, Kurt made himself ready to be what ever Blaine needed and Emmet changed himself into the light of the party persona he'd mastered over the years.

**A/N: I can't with all the Anderson's! Leave me here to die! Go on with out me, I will only slow you down!**

**Okay I'm done.**

**I know you guys get emotions when you read but omg the ocean of feels I swim in to find the words for things like this is almost too much but I get there and instead I get to drown you guys! So yay for me.**

**Okay so how is everyone with Savannah's personality? I like her, I am trying to get her back to the essence of where she came from (I've been re reading my stuff and she is very similar in her first entrance to how she is now.)**

**Anyway, love it or hate it you've got it now :) Please let me know what you think :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So I don't have much to say, I'm having a good night, I think, anyway, I am about to embark on my last four days of work as I am moving to Gosford (a good 5 hours from where I live). So I am a little nervous in general but glad that I've finished writing this chapter so yay for small victories! Now I have to concur packing up my life and moving five hours away from my loved ones. Yay. Okay I am excited and scared and here have a chapter actually.**

**NOW:**

The morning came and went with a flurry of doctors and tests, Kurt was almost blinded with how quickly everything was going, when the doctors announced that they were taking Blaine in for yet another anagrammed scan Emmet pulled Kurt to the side.

"You need to go home for a little while, have a shower maybe eat something," Emmet said as Kurt watched the doctors wheel Blaine away.

"I can't, I need to be here when he gets out," Kurt shook his head.

"Hey, hey, the doctor said that they will have him for at least two hours, you owe it to yourself to take a break," Emmet said holding tightly on to Kurt's shoulders.

"He's saying you stink," Savannah jeered from the chair, a new bag of lollies in her lap.

"No one is saying that," Emmet commented, scowling at Savannah, she raised her arms in question, mouthing 'what?'.

"I need to stay here," Kurt said. "That's the end of discussion."

Emmet nodded "Okay, I agree."

Emmet bent down and grabbed Kurt around the waist, hauling him over his shoulder, Kurt cried out in protest but Emmet just proceeded to walk out of the hospital room, Savannah popped another candy in her mouth and laughed.

"Put me down Emmet."

"I don't know why you're talking Kurt, you said yourself that it was the end of the discussion, no more talking."

"Dammit Emmet, this isn't right, I have a right to make my own decisions," Kurt cried, people around the hospital stared at the two in shock.

"Howdy," Emmet smiled at one of the shocked people in the room.

"Please put me down," Kurt begged, calmer then before.

"Not until we're at my car, since your dad is away on business and Carole and Finn are visiting family I have to drive you," Emmet said simply and Kurt frowned.

Burt had told Kurt on the second day of Blaine's coma that he had to sort out things in Florida, Kurt had told him to go despite the fact that he wanted his dad close. Carole got the call about her sister having a baby the next day. Thus Kurt was alone.

Emmet carried Kurt all the way down to the parking lot when they reached Emmet's car Kurt was finally released, he crossed his arms and looked at Emmet.

"That wasn't okay Emmet," Kurt said crossly.

"Get in the car," Emmet said pressing the button to unlock the car.

"I am only doing this because I need to get Blaine some clothes," Kurt said as he climbed into the car, Emmet shook his head and walked around to the other side of the car and climbed in.

"You don't have to cover up looking after yourself by looking after Blaine," Emmet said quietly as he slammed the door behind him. "But if that's how you need to deal then okay but I'm going to be here reminding you that it is okay for you to look after yourself."

Kurt looked into the honey eyes of his boyfriends brother, the pain and suffering that Blaine held was trapped inside Emmet's eyes as well. "Thank you," Kurt whispered.

Emmet rubbed Kurt's knee. "It's all going to work out, until it does though you need to focus on you as well."

Kurt nodded before looking away from him and forward, effectively ending the conversation, Emmet nodded slightly as he started up the car.

They were pulling up into the driveway within a ten minute period, Kurt and Emmet didn't speak the whole ride, they got out quietly and Kurt bent down and grabbed the key they hid in the fake rock. He unlocked the door and put the key back.

Emmet followed Kurt upstairs, Kurt pushed his door opened and looked back at Emmet. "Are you going to shower with me too?"

Emmet smirked and took a step forward placing his hands on Kurt's hips, "You know Blaine said you're a top, I could ask Noah maybe the three of us could get together."

Kurt moved himself closer to Emmet, their lips close, Kurt moved his mouth to Emmet's ear. "In your dreams," he whispered and laughed as he took a few steps backwards.

Emmet laughed as he followed him into the room, Kurt opened his closet and began to search through it, Emmet sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled as Kurt hummed as he looked at clothes.

"You know I can see why Blaine loves you, you're sexy and adorable at the same time," Emmet joked and Kurt looked back at him with a slight smirk.

"You're making me think that I'm dating the wrong Anderson."

Emmet laughed and laid back on the bed, Kurt smiled all the way to the bathroom, his fresh clothes in his hands, his face fell when he opened the door.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears!" Emmet cried out. "Blaine has a fascination with ears so make sure they are scrupulously clean."

Emmet waited for a snarky response, a beat went by and he looked up at Kurt, Kurt hadn't moved from the doorway. "Kurt?"

Emmet got off the bed and rushed to Kurt's side. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot, I forgot for a moment and I-" Kurt shook his head, as he tried to tear his eyes away from the blood stained bath, he could see it had been cleaned but the grout was still red.

Emmet wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. "It's okay, come on, you can shower in the other bathroom."

"How could I forget Emmet?" Kurt said turning in Emmet's arms.

"It's okay to feel something Kurt, to feel a glimmer of happiness, to have a laugh and a joke, you don't have to feel bad."

"Yes I do!" Kurt cried as he stepped out of Emmet's arms. "I was joking and flirting with you and Blaine is lying in the hospital, in pain." Kurt pointed at the stains. "Blaine was hurting and I did nothing, he was hurting so much that he tried to take his own life, I found him naked in a pool of his own blood and it's because I turned my back on him, even if it was only a moment."

"Kurt it's not you're fault."

"Even if it isn't, I don't have a right to feel happy, not until Blaine feels happy."

Emmet stared at him sadly, he didn't know what to say.

"I need to find bleach, I need to clean this, I need to get rid of the blood," Kurt said as he paced the room.

Emmet took a step forward and grabbed Kurt by his shoulders. "Stop, just stop, you need to go shower, take a break, please."

"Emmet how am I supposed to shower and pretend I'm okay?" Kurt asked, his ace crumpled. "How am I going to be okay?"

Emmet wrapped his arms around Kurt as Kurt shook with sobs. "It's okay Kurt," Emmet whispered into his hair. "It's all going to be okay."

Emmet slowly walked them out of the bathroom, Kurt weak in his arms.

It took a while but Emmet finally got Kurt to shower, he took him back to the hospital, Emmet waited for Kurt to get settled before heading to the hardware store, a few hundred dollars later and Emmet was in the Hummel driveway again. He let himself in carrying arm fulls of things with him.

He made his way up to Kurt's bedroom, he walked into the bathroom and unloaded his equipment. In a few hours the tiles in Kurt's bathroom were removed and new grout was being put in. Emmet put the new tiles in and smiled at his work.

**A/N: Okay how was that?**

**I hope you liked it :)**

**Please let me know what you think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi all, so here we have a chapter that I have spent all of last night and all of today on. **

**I hope it's good, I was actually going to have four times as much in this chapter but I think that the content I have is enough :)**

**Trigger warning guys and gals and all the inbetweens! **

**You'll meet my favourite OC in this chapter, I don't know how often he is going to show up though but he comes about in this chapter which pleases me :D**

**Okay here we go**

**NOW:**

The clock ticked out a gentle rhythm, a subtle yet looming 'tick, tick, tick.' Blaine glanced up at it, the clock hands had barely moved a centimetre since the last time he looked. The doctor seated opposite him in the quaint office cleared his throat as if to remind Blaine of his presence, he needn't mind though, Blaine was painfully aware of his presence.

"That's the fourth time you've checked the clock, time only runs in a second by second manner Blaine, the time isn't going to go by faster by you urging the clock to pick up the pace." Doctor Singh said from his office chair, Blaine bit his lip and looked down at his hands and then to the book shelf, anywhere but the clock. He was only a few minutes into his first therapy session and he already wanted it to be over.

"I'm sorry," Blaine mumbled and the doctor smiled comfortingly, Blaine looked at him and felt the need to smile himself. Doctor Singh was a lean man with black hair, his age showing through flecks of silver hair that peppered his scalp and laugh lines around his mouth and eyes. Blaine would guess his age to be around forty but the doctor had a face that could be found on a man much older as well as a man much younger, it was just one of those faces.

"There is no need to apologise, I am accustomed to having my patients want to leave, in fact I am pretty certain it was written into my contract so I couldn't complain about it," Doctor Singh joked and Blaine cracked a glimmer of a smile, the doctor noted down the small observation, the smile may have been small but it was still a smile.

Blaine glanced at the name plate that sat at the centre of his psychologist's desk, 'Dr. Richard Singh' was the name that shone through the layer of bronze. Richard caught Blaine's eye and nodded towards his name plate. "You are more then welcome to come up with a nick name if you'd like, I've heard them all, trust me."

Blaine gave it a fleeting thought before deciding on what to say in response. "I think I will stick to Richard, it's your name after all."

Richard smiled slightly. "That's a first, none of the people I've seen thus far have ever chosen to call me by my actual name, I get Rik, Ricky and 'bastard' a lot but never Richard." Richard laughed and the sound rumbled through the entire office, it was warm and welcoming and made Blaine a little bit more confident in speaking.

"I guess I'm a traditionalist," Blaine said and Richard nodded and made a side note on his pad about 'traditional values?' he tended to write a lot of things down in his first meeting with a new patient, simple observations that proved to help him in later analysis'.

"That's a good thing, with out sounding too old I'd like to point out that there isn't a lot of people that are 'traditionally minded' these days, not that that isn't a good thing half the time."

"I suppose," Blaine commented off-handily as he broke eye contact and looked back down at his hands, pulling slightly on the fabric of his bandages.

Richard took a deep breath, slipped his glasses off and placed them and his note pad on his desk and wove his fingers together. "Blaine, as this is our first session together I don't want to force you to open up about the heavy stuff yet, I want you to be able to get to know me and then maybe if you feel comfortable we can touch base on where you are with everything."

"I don't know if I am going to want to talk." Blaine pulled his good arm around his waist.

Richard nodded slightly. "I get that, really I do, you're in a tough spot in your life, you're trying to sort things out and you want to do it all by yourself, a lonely journey of personal redemption, you don't want to talk to anyone, especially someone who's been forced upon you by some whacked up know it alls that call themselves 'medical professionals' and that's perfectly okay."

Richard paused for a moment before bringing Blaine's attention back towards himself with a slight gesture of his hands. "However, we are stuck in these sessions together, ten of them, you have the option of wanting to see someone else but in the chance that you do stay with me we have exactly five hundred and fifty minutes worth of time together."

"Ten sessions together," Richard stated again. "Ten sessions and during that time we can just talk, that's all that I am asking from you, talk to me, maybe together we can work towards a bright future for you."

When Blaine opened his mouth to speak his voice came out hoarse and uneasy. "What-" Blaine cleared his throat of the emotions that nestled in the cracks of his trachea. "What do you normally talk about with your 'patients'?" Blaine's mouth curved uneasily around the word, the very sound of it making him uneasy. Richard saw the slight look of disgust that ghosted across his face and made yet another note, this one mental rather then on the note pad.

"I think you can guess that I am not really aloud to discuss my patients, or friends as it would seem, with you but we can work around the formalities if you'd like?" Blaine nodded and Richard continued. "I normally start with easy stuff, hobbies and favourite past times, little 'get to know you' activities and then depending on the person they control where the conversations lead."

"Where do we start then?"

"We can start on hobbies if that's alright? List me some of your's."

Blaine paused before he said anything, his mind urgently searching for something, anything that he liked doing that was like a hobby. "Singing?" Blaine was unsure when he said the word, he remembered enjoying it, remembered loving it but he hadn't done it in a long time and the concept of it all was rather foreign.

"You sound unsure?"

"I think it's my hobby, I used to do it a lot and I did like it."

"And now?"

"I don't know, I stopped a while ago and I haven't tried going back to it, maybe I won't ever go back to it."

"Did you like singing?"

"I loved it," Blaine assured, the words falling out of his mouth quickly, it was the most certain thing he'd said through out the whole session. He could not be more positive.

"Then you should give it a second chance maybe singing will be something we could incorporate into our sessions, I have the vocal range of a wounded ox but I know how to play guitar."

Blaine let out a slight laugh. "That sounds nice actually."

Richard smiled and leant back in his chair, one leg crossing over the other. "Come on, hit me with another hobby."

"Does sport count?" Blaine asked, his face a little scrunched up in playful confusion.

"Of course it does!" Richard exclaimed with a wide smile. "If it's something you like doing or watching then it counts."

"Well, then I like sports, sports and reading."

"Two at once, we're on a roll, keep going, we're doing well."

Blaine paused and searched his brain again, he couldn't find anything else, he was certain there was something else. "I don't know if I really have anything else." Blaine muttered.

"Nothing?"

"I can't think of anything."

"Maybe we are approaching this in the wrong manner, how about you tell me what you do in a regular day and we can see if we can, you know, deduce something from your words."

"I spend time with Kurt," Blaine said his voice quiet and doubtful.

"That's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Blaine started. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Nice boy I hear, his father came and met me before you came her, just to make sure I was verifiable and decent," Richard smiled as he remembered his brief encounter with Burt Hummel.

"He is nice, too nice," Blaine whispered. Richard's grey eyes sparked with curiosity, he got up from his chair, Blaine followed him as he walked around his desk and sat on the arm chair not far from where Blaine was sitting. He gestured to the couch next to him.

"The couch is a lot comfier then the chair you're in," Richard offered in explanation.

and Blaine slowly stood up, grabbing onto the table to pull himself up before grabbing the walking stick that hung off the back of his chair. He pushed his legs to move over to the couch bracing himself as much as he could with the cane, Richard stood up when Blaine stumbled, his legs ignoring his commands. Blaine eventually collapsed into the cold comfort of the leather couch.

"Are you alright?" Richard asked concerned, Blaine nodded and took a couple of stabilizing breaths as he laid the stick next to himself. Richard sat back down and thought to himself for a moment before speaking again.

"My legs haven't been operating too well since I came out of the coma, something to do with fluid pressure on my brain, I'll recover eventually," Blaine explained as he rubbed his knee helplessly.

"Do you want a glass of water?" Richard offered and Blaine shook his head despite his mouth being dry, a side effect of the pain medication he was on for his arm.

"Okay, are you right to keep talking or did you want me to give you another moment?"

"I'm fine."

"You sounded sad when you spoke of Kurt," Richard started and Blaine took in a sharp breath at Kurt's name. "Is everything okay between you and Kurt?"

Blaine bit his lip as he scrabbled for words, everything couldn't be okay could it? Why could Richard not see that?

Blaine looked up at the doctor. "Richard, I know you have my file so I think it's safe to say we can skip the pretences and guess that the answer to your question is a no," Blaine sneered, his own words shocking himself, Richard's face didn't change.

"I won't bring up Kurt then, that ball can be in your court," Richard said and Blaine sighed.

"That was rude of me, I'm sorry, I don't like being rude." Blaine swallowed thickly and pulled on his trousers.

"Blaine, you can be as rude to me as you see fit, I don't mind."

Blaine's face contorted and his voice became rough. "It's just everything has been in a crazy flurry since I woke up, doctors and nurses and family, you know, it's been nuts! I can barely keep up with everything but the only thing that's stayed consistent in my life has been Kurt, he is always at my side, making sure I'm okay," Blaine shook his head slightly in an appearance of disbelief.

"I don't know what you're trying to say to me Blaine, from where I'm sitting having someone there to look after you after what's happened, that's a good thing, yet you sound so," Richard paused as he searched for the right word. "Well, you sound wrecked."

Blaine put his hand on his face, wiping his eyes as he took in a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "It's just, I've seen Kurt do this before, he's putting everything before himself, I don't want to be put before him."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not as important as him and he can't see that, why is that Richard?" Blaine looked at Richard, his eyes slightly glossy.

Richard leant forward on his chair and tapped Blaine's knee comfortingly. "From what I've heard you are the most important thing in his life, that's what love is Blaine, it's putting them before you, it's why you think he's more important then you, it's the same for him."

"I don't deserve to be loved by him," Blaine whispered coldly.

"Between now and our next session I want you to do me a favour Blaine," Richard said, his fingers tapping on his own knee.

"What?"

"I want you to write out your reasoning for what you just said and when I see you next you and I can go over each reason."

"What's that going to help?"

"It's going to help me understand you, I will be able to learn about you from the most reliable source, I've got your file but no piece of paper is going to tell me anything about you only what's happened."

Blaine nodded and looked at his arm, "I can't write at the moment."

"How about typing? You can type up an email to me and we'll print it when you get here, how about that?"

"That works for me."

Richard busied himself with writing out his work email and Blaine folded the piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket.

"Now in other news, how do you feel about group therapy sessions?"

"I don't know."

"Well I send a lot of people to them and it's always done them good, how about you give it a try and if you don't like it then you never have to go back but you might make a friend and you can really never have enough of those."

"Okay," Blaine nodded.

The end of their session was filled with picking the right group therapy for Blaine to attend, they eventually decided on one that was on once a week on a Wednesday. Blaine's first session would be the next day.

The timer went off and Richard got up and turned it off, Blaine nodded in understanding and pulled himself off of the couch, the cane doing it's job to help him.

"Well Blaine it was nice to meet you, we have another session booked for Friday at the same time," Richard said with a smile, he held his hand out for Blaine to shake, after a moment of shuffling his cane Blaine took the hand and shook it.

Blaine was stumbling out of the room, Richard at his side ready to help him if he needed it, Blaine paused for a moment and looked at Richard. "Why did you choose to work in this kind of job?" Blaine asked.

"As a psychologist?"

"No, as a post-suicide attempt psychologist."

"Oh, well, I'm not really allowed to discuss it, you are my patient after all."

Blaine nodded. "That's fine."

Blaine went to take another step forward but Richard stopped him. "My son, he was the same age as you, I was working as a Forensic Psychologist at the time and well his mother hadn't been in the picture for a long time." Richard took a breath. "After a rather busy case I came home late and plugged in my phone, I'd called out for him you know? and he didn't answer so I thought he was asleep. I plugged my phone in and there was a voicemail."

Blaine's heart thumped as Richard told his story.

"He'd called me, he'd called me and he sounded like he was in physical pain, I ran to his bedroom, I should have known but I didn't, he'd hung himself, I hadn't even known that there was anything wrong, he wrote me a letter, he'd been bullied at school because he was gay."

Blaine nodded.

"I didn't even know, he didn't tell me and you know, he thought that I would hate him for it and that was it, after he considered that, he couldn't see a world with him in it."

"So you became a 'post' suicide attempt psychologist?"

"Yep, I did it so I could tell people like you that it does get better, take the LGBT movements lately, cities are legalizing marriage every where, the world itself is changing, my son took his own life four years ago and he never got to see those changes."

Blaine bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Thank you Richard."

"I shouldn't have told you any of that," Richard said, he took a step back from Blaine and folded his arms across his chest.

"Everyone is so concerned with me, it's sort of nice to to have the focus shifted, I'm sorry about your son," Blaine said with a smile and Richard's arms relaxed.

"I'll see you on Friday Blaine."

"Okay, I will see you then," Blaine smiled, Richard held the door open and Blaine stumbled his way out, Kurt's head perked up from the waiting room, he made his way over, Blaine's jacket folded over his arm.

Richard smiled as he watched Kurt and Blaine walk off, they were standing close together, Kurt always at the ready to help Blaine. Richard turned to his receptionist. "Michelle, love, can you clear my schedule for the rest of the day, I have a couple of things that I need to get done."

"Sure, no problem Richard, Callum always cancels anyway."

Richard made his way back into his office, closing the door behind him, he sat down at his desk, his note pad stared up at him, he picked up his pen and scribbled down a couple more observations about Blaine before dropping the pen. He took a deep breath and opened up his top draw, an old wooden frame was placed face down. With delicate hands he lifted the frame and turned it over, a boy with dark curly locks and a bright smile looked back at him, a corner of paper peeked out behind the photo, occasionally he would remove the back of the photo frame and read the rushed hand writing but not today. A tear splashed on the glass and Richard wiped it away with his thumb, he looked at his son's face, the slight dimpling in his cheeks and the blue eyes. He was shocked when Blaine had first come into the room, had it not been for his eye colour he would have thought he'd taken a step into his past.

Richard wiped his face and put the photo back, he would go the the cemetery after he wrote up Blaine's profile.

**A/N: Can I end there? Yes I can :)**

**I couldn't find any where else to stop it :P **

**How did you guys like it?**

**Does everyone like Richard? I like Richard, I think Richard is really rad.**

**Okay I am going to bed now, I am so tired :P **

**Night all!**

**Please Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi all!**

**So I am posting because I had the urge to write and I just went with it and now there is a chapter instead of a 'Kurt reacts to Blaine wanting to propose' fic (which was going to be angsty anyway)**

**So I don't know if you guys liked last chapter at all and that makes me a little nervous to post this one.**

**I really like some of this but then others are a bit 'meh'. It is also three in the morning and I am not a very reliable judge of my own work so how about you read it and then tell me what you think :)**

**Since I haven't posted this in a while: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW:**

The wooden chair next to him, like the others around it, creaked and made an irritating grinding sound as someone sat on it. A man had called for the meeting to start and it was like a chorus of screaming wood. Blaine had come in early, Kurt escorting him; Blaine had clumsily fallen into the chair, Kurt dropping to his knees to make sure he was okay. Blaine had thought about something in that moment. Something he used to spend quite a deal thinking about.

Kurt's eyes.

The last time Blaine had seen Kurt look up at him from his knees, they were in quite a different situation. Kurt's eyes had been full of lust and passion but in those moments when he asked if Blaine was okay, his voice timid and unsure, his eyes only held pity.

Blaine hadn't followed Kurt out with his eyes like his younger self would; the sight of Kurt walking away was too painful to watch now.

So Blaine sat in solidarity waiting for something to happen and when it did his heart raced and his hands became clammy, people started talking and Blaine couldn't look up. Everyone had their own story to tell. Some were stories that made Blaine's feel smaller in comparison, so he kept quiet. Person after person spoke but it wasn't until the fifth story in that Blaine's head rose even a millimetre.

The boy that spoke did not speak on his own accord, the head of the group had asked him to stand up and speak. Blaine knew the voice but the memory of it was like a butterfly flying just out of a child's reach.

He listened for a while before actually looking up, the voice that spoke was so small and nervous, quite like Blaine's own voice.

"I-I'm here for pretty much the same reason as all of you, do I really need to talk?"

Blaine looked up in that moment, the boy had a certain way of asking questions, he was unsure and curious but at the same time withdrawn and almost absent.

_"Is that okay here?" _and in that moment the butterfly came back with a swarm.

The sandy haired boy that Blaine had the pleasure of running into on two different occasions was standing in front of a wooden chair like Blaine's, eyes focused on the head of the group.

"It's important for you to share Micah, it's part of the healing process," the leader said and Blaine rolled his eyes and groaned. "Blaine, do you have something to say?"

"Not particularly," Blaine said as he leant back in his chair, looking at the boy the leader had called 'Micah'.

"If you have an opinion it's important to share it."

"That's exactly why I groaned sir, your blatant disregard for someone's right to speak or in this case not speak," Blaine snapped without a semblance of guilt.

"Words are healing Blaine, why don't you give it a try? You might find it refreshing to share."

Blaine picked his cane up off the ground and pushed himself off of the chair, the leader smiled and verbally commended his courage, Blaine gave a slight bow before hobbling his way around his chair and making off for the exit. When he stumbled a warm arm held him up.

Once out of the room and seated on a waiting room chair Blaine looked at Micah.

"Why did you help me?"

Micah looked down at his feet, "I have a good memory of you helping me up when I fell, I just didn't let it get that far."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, it was sort of nice to leave."

"That guy was a bit intrusive huh?"

"He's always like that, he's just a stand in though, Lacey is a lot nicer," Micah said as he sat across from Blaine.

"So she doesn't spin the whole 'words are healing' thing?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"No, she encourages you to speak but she doesn't force you."

They sat in silence for a moment, Blaine unsure of what to do as there was easily another thirty minutes before Kurt came back to pick him up, it was a wonder that Blaine had convinced Kurt to actually leave at all.

"I should go," Micah mumbled, Blaine watched him stumble to his feet as he made a decision.

"Micah, there's a coffee shop around here isn't there?" Blaine asked and Micah paused at the sound of Blaine saying his name.

"Yeah, it's around the corner."

"Can you escort me? If you haven't noticed I sort of have silly legs at the moment and a fair amount of free time."

"Yeah sure, I need to head that way anyway."

"I was thinking maybe you'd like to join me?" Blaine hadn't meant it as a question but his voice had hitched with nerves as he spoke, it had been a long time since he was able to talk to someone that didn't look at him with pity.

Micah bit his lip in a habitual way before nodding.

As the door of the exit closed behind them Kurt wandered back into the room, his own coffee from the vending machine in hand, he sat back down in the seat next to the one Blaine previously occupied.

*******************************KLAINE************* *******************

Blaine and Micah sat awkwardly in the coffee shop, Blaine looking around at the new surroundings and Micah looking at Blaine. When Blaine looked back at Micah he'd already turned his head away.

"So Micah is an interesting name, where does it come from?"

"It's actually short for Michael," Micah said quietly and Blaine tensed at the name.

"Oh well Michael is a nice name," Blaine said distantly trying to block out the image of Aiden.

"My dad's kind of the religious type, I prefer Micah."

"I like Micah, it's sweet," Blaine smiled and Micah looked up at him.

"Thanks," Micah smiled back.

The waitress brought their coffee's over and Blaine gave her a quick thanks.

"So I haven't seen you at school lately," Micah started.

"Well I technically don't go to McKinley yet, I'm in the process of transferring but you know, distractions," Blaine said looking down at his right arm, he had a long sleeve jacket on but Micah didn't need the sight of the bandage to know what Blaine was thinking.

"Well it will be nice when you do, no one really talks to me there and it might be nice to have a friend floating around the halls," Micah said. "Unless we aren't friends, I don't normally make friends, is this a friend thing? Are we friends?"

"No."

Micah's face fell.

"We're acquaintances at the moment but I would definitely like to become your friend, I could do with one at the moment."

****************************KLAINE**************** *******************

Kurt waited anxiously for the group to disband, he wanted to see if Blaine was okay, Blaine hadn't spoken much since he woke up and Kurt was concerned for his mental welfare.

People filed out of the large room and Kurt wandered in, he expected to find Blaine where he left him but all that remained was a sour faced man.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Blaine; do you know where he is?"

"He walked out halfway through the session, I don't have a clue where he's gone."

Kurt paused, "I was waiting in the halls, he didn't pass me."

"Maybe he turned invisible, all I know is that him and Micah left half way through."

Kurt frowned and pulled out his phone, he had Blaine's number up in one second, pressing the button to call the next.

******************************KLAINE************** *******************

"You were really cool in the group therapy, I haven't seen anyone talk to Matt the way you did," Micah said and Blaine shrugged.

"I didn't like what he was saying."

"I just find it really awesome that you had the courage to do it."

"I'm anything but courageous, I wouldn't have been in that group therapy if I was," Blaine whispered.

Micah swallowed thickly as he fought off the looming reality of his own emotions.

"I'm sorry, I just put a damper on the mood, it's just that every day is like a whirlwind and I don't feel like I'm keeping up with it all," Blaine mumbled into his coffee cup.

"No, I get It, I really do and besides, real courage isn't your ability to deal with a situation it's your ability to acknowledge your humanity."

Blaine smirked, "you know, for a quiet guy you sure talk a lot."

Micah laughed and Blaine smiled at the sound of it a moment later Blaine's phone started buzzing in his pocket, the ringtone following quickly after. Blaine pulled it out and looked at the picture of Kurt that showed up when Kurt called him. Blaine looked at Micah for a moment, he looked at the glint of happiness that shone in his eyes and for a fleeting moment it replaced everyone's pity. Blaine put the phone on silent and turned it face down on the table.

Micah looked from the phone to the vacant expression on Blaine's face his own face softening from a smile. "You can answer a phone call if you have to Blaine."

"It's not important," Blaine smiled.

**A/N: And that's all for tonight.**

**Sorry? Maybe?**

**But I have been working on this plot for a while and I really like Micah.**

**Okay please review and tell me what you think, it's important for me to know :)**

**Love Shae xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello again!**

**Thank you for sticking with me this far. I'm still amazed that people read this =) Sorry for it all being so dark at the moment, it will lighten up eventually, I promise =) **

**Sorry again for late update, I had partially written this over a week ago but something was missing and until tonight I couldn't work out what it was but now I know and I've added it and it feels better. **

**Trigger warning for this one I think? Like it isn't that bad but I feel like I should put it in just in case =)**

**Okay, here goes nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any movies, musicals, songs, events, products, clothing, labels, schools, names or anything else you can think of I own nothing except my imagination.**

**This is a Kurt/Blaine fic, so if you don't like boy x boy then there is a little 'x' button in the right hand corner of this page feel free to click it in times of closed mindedness.**

**NOW:**

Kurt pressed call on his phone again. Hoping that maybe after fifteen tries Blaine would answer but like all the other times the phone went dead.

The world spun as he paced back and forth in the sitting area outside the meeting room, he could hardly breathe, his breaths only coming in short bursts as his body trembled.

Blaine wasn't one to not answer his phone, he was always so diligent, no matter what the situation he would always answer. He knew Blaine was with someone so he could only hope that Blaine was okay.

Kurt's eyes flashed red as he remembered walking in on Blaine in the bathroom the memory reminding him that Blaine wasn't okay.

_What if he's tried again?_

Kurt's heart thudded rapidly his head becoming light, he was shaking hard but he persisted in calling Blaine over and over again. He wanted to go looking for him but he wasn't sure where to start and too afraid that Blaine would come back and he wouldn't be here.

His whole body was swallowed up in a sudden wave of heat; his clothing clung to the sweat on his body in a restricting manner, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor.

The linoleum was cool on his hot skin as he spluttered and shook, he tried his hardest to push his fear away but new scenarios filled his head. He couldn't bare the idea of seeing Blaine trying to hurt himself again. It was all too much. He closed his eyes for the shortest of moments; it didn't even cross his mind how stupid he must have looked gasping like a fish out of water.

"You look deliciously pathetic Kurt." Aiden's voice was crisp and clear. Kurt looked up at him, his breaths not slowing as he took in the sight of him, he was dressed in the clothes Kurt had last seen him in, his skin was tinged blue and when he smiled water rushed out of his mouth to join the pool by his knees.

"You're not here," Kurt whispered to himself. "You're not here."

"Stop denying my presence Kurt, I won't leave you," Aiden assured, his mouth twitched devilishly and he spoke again, "unlike _Blaine_," his cracked lips rolled around the name with vicious contempt.

"Blaine's not leaving me, he's going to get better," Kurt whispered. He tried his hardest to control his breathing but the empty halls seemed to suck the oxygen right out of his body, his chest felt tight and his mind became fuzzier and fuzzier as time went on.

"But he's already left you, if not physically, mentally, he's pulled away from you Kurt, he's gone, we both know why he isn't answering the phone."

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to ignore him, to tell himself that he was wrong but the scenarios washed over him. He saw blood and rope, shattered glass and pills but worst of all he saw Blaine crying. His eyes shot open and he dragged himself to sit upright, his hands shaking and his stomach gurgling, he felt sick but he needed to find Blaine.

He looked at Aiden's puzzled decaying face and spoke firmly. "You are not here." His phone wasn't too far from him so he reached for it and continued his quest of trying to contact Blaine, Aiden's image fading with every dial tone.

Eventually he regained enough strength to pull himself onto one of the chairs, his whole body felt weak as he tried again and again to call Blaine; he sent a few panicked texts as well. Blaine never responded.

He took deep breaths in and out, "courage," he whispered to himself in a mantra.

Kurt's head began to ache but he still didn't stop trying to call Blaine, Kurt pressed call one more time and was reached with Blaine's voice mail. He let the silly greeting calm him for a moment, Blaine's voice full of laughter as he instructed him to leave a message. Kurt smiled for a moment before hanging up and trying again. This time he was greeted with the sound of Blaine's ring tone echoing through the halls.

Kurt looked at Blaine coming down the hall, his hand fumbling awkwardly in his pocket; there was a boy that Kurt vaguely recognised standing next to him, two take-away cups of coffee in his hands.

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine and a boy next to him who was holding two take-away cups of coffee. Blaine pulled out his phone and pressed the decline button and smiled at the boy.

"Are you sure it's not important?" The boy asked and Blaine assured him it wasn't.

Kurt walked quickly to Blaine, Blaine looked up at him and Kurt saw something flash in his eyes but he couldn't recognise what it was. Blaine's lips flicked up into a smile for the briefest of moments as he took in a deep breath.

"Where were you?" Kurt asked when he reached him, his voice shaking with the lack of oxygen in his lungs and the anger in his mind.

"I was getting a coffee with Micah," Blaine said abruptly, Kurt looked at Micah and scowled for a moment.

"You couldn't answer your phone?" Kurt asked, anger fully filling his voice now.

"I didn't think I needed to, I'm a grown boy after all," Blaine said watching with hope as expressions of anger played on Kurt's face.

"A grown boy that's barely off of suicide watch! You didn't think you needed to tell me where you were? I was worried sick Blaine!" Kurt cried his chest tightening in reminder of how sick he had made himself.

"Are you angry with me?" Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up a little, Kurt looked at him for a moment before his whole body deflated, his own words catching in his throat.

"No, I was just concerned is all," Kurt said meekly and Blaine sighed.

"Okay, are we going now?" Blaine asked, disappointment lacing every word; Kurt looked at his watch.

"Yeah, we're meeting up with Emmet in a half hour, I was going to take you for coffee but I guess you don't need me for that," Kurt said as he eyed up Micah.

Micah smiled slightly before turning to Blaine. "I should go, here's your coffee though." Blaine took the coffee with one hand.

"Thanks, I'll call you okay?" Micah nodded.

"I look forward to it."

Blaine waited for Micah to leave before turning back to Kurt, hoping that maybe now that they were alone Kurt would tell him off again.

"So you've made a friend?" Kurt asked with a small smile as he started walking, Blaine following him numbly.

"Yeah, I met him in group."

"The same group you walked out on?"

"The group leader was rude, I don't like rude people."

Kurt nodded and together they made their way through the hall and out the door.

*******************************KLAINE************* *******************

"Where are we actually going Kurt?" Blaine asked from the passenger seat, Kurt shrugged.

"I don't actually know, Emmet just sent me the address and told me to get you there."

"Are we going back to your house afterwards?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment, he wasn't sure what to say, he had spoken to his dad and he was on board with the idea of Blaine coming back but Kurt was unsure if it was a good idea.

"I don't know," Kurt finally responded, taking a left on the road in the direction of Emmet's mysterious location.

"Well I'm a free man now, the hospital doesn't want me any more," Blaine said with a small smile, he would be glad if he never saw a hospital again let alone stay in one that long.

"We'll work something out," Kurt said as he turned onto a street full of apartment buildings, they were all new with signs announcing leasing and sales.

"Why would Emmet want to meet us here?" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled onto the side of the road out front of a rather tall apartment building.

Kurt looked around until he spotted Emmet and Savannah, Kurt took his belt off and looked at Blaine for a brief moment.

"I don't know but we're about to find out," Kurt switched the engine off and got out of the car, glad to be in fresh air.

Blaine opened his own door, unbuckled his own seat belt and with the help of Kurt he wiggled his way out of the car. After a few minutes of awkward hobbling Blaine and Kurt were standing in front of Emmet and Savannah.

"Hello lads!" Emmet greeted with a goofy smile, neither boy managed a smile in response, Emmet swallowed thickly before turning to Savannah.

"Shall we head inside now?"

"Sounds like a plan," Savannah said with her own smile.

"What's inside?" Kurt asked. Emmet made a show of zipping his lips closed before flouncing off in the direction of the building; he unlocked the front door and waited for his family to follow him in. It was a short walk to the elevator and an even shorter wait for the ding that announced the arrival of the lift. In a few moments they were standing on the twelfth level.

Emmet practically skipped down the hall, Blaine, Kurt and Savannah following him.

"Come on guys, if I didn't know better I would think that your legs didn't work," Emmet smirked as he waited out front of a door with the number '1206' on it.

"Rude," Savannah scolded and Emmet put his hand over his mouth and for a moment everything seemed normal and Kurt wanted to laugh but a quick glance at Blaine got rid of that.

When they got to the door Emmet and Savannah went behind them and put blind folds over their eyes.

"I don't know what you guys are up to but I don't like it," Blaine said.

Savannah swatted him on the shoulder "don't be a sour-puss Blaine and let events play out."

Soon they were standing in the middle of the room, slowly the blindfolds were removed and they were staring at a living room. A banner read 'Welcome home Blaine!'

Kurt's hand went to his mouth as he did a small twirl to look at the small apartment, it was all open, a wall with opening cut out separated the kitchen from the rest of the room. The living room had an 'L' shaped grey couch with neatly arranged pillows, a coffee table in front of it, a TV was set up in line with the couch and table, book shelves flanked either side of it. A lamp was set up in the corner near the banner; blinds were pulled open to reveal a balcony filled with pot plants. A desk was in the corner behind the couch, a corkboard was set up above it with little notes pinned to it. A whiteboard next to that. The room had so much to look at but it all worked in unison.

"Well do you like it?" Emmet asked.

Blaine looked at him stricken, "What have you done?"

"Taken care of my brother," Emmet said and it was the most serious Kurt had heard him.

"How much did this cost Emmet?" Blaine asked, his eyes watery.

"Doesn't matter."

"You couldn't have afforded this, neither could you," Blaine directed at Savannah.

"I pulled some strings and we got loans but none of that matters Blaine, it's yours," Emmet assured, he handed over keys to both Kurt and Blaine.

"I can't take this Emmet, I can't," Blaine said shaking his head and looking at his feet.

"Too bad, you don't have a choice, it's already in your name," Emmet said, he reached forward and brought Blaine's chin up to look at him. "Blaine, I'm your big brother, please let me look after you."

Blaine nodded and Emmet smiled. "That's a good boy, now let Savannah show you the bedroom, she is very proud of what she did with it."

Savannah laughed and tapped her brothers butt as she walked off in the direction of a small hallway "come on Blainey-Bear!"

Kurt turned to walk with Blaine but Emmet hooked his finger into his belt hole and pulled him back. "Not you lover boy," he whispered in his ear, Kurt turned to look at him and Emmet made a gesture of the balcony.

They made their way outside and Kurt waited for Emmet to close the door again before he threw his arms around Emmet's neck and hugged him.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered into Emmet's neck.

"Thank your dad," Emmet said.

Kurt pulled back and looked at him "What?"

"It was your Dad's idea; he paid for the down-payment so that Savannah and I had time to get loans in order."

"That explains why he kept changing the subject every time I brought up where Blaine is going to stay," Kurt said as he leant against the outdoor table.

"How are you Kurt?" Emmet asked after a moment.

"Relieved."

"Something's up I can see it," Emmet pointed as he came and leant next to Kurt.

"Blaine went missing today, he left his group therapy early with another boy and they went and had coffee."

"He's making friends, that's a good thing isn't it?"

Kurt nodded, tears burning in the corner of his eyes. "It's a really good thing."

"Then what's wrong."

"He rejected all of my calls, I was worried sick, I was panicking and I'm-" Kurt took a shuddering breath.

"You're what?"

"I'm seeing and hearing things, memories and ghosts, I think I'm going crazy Emmet," Kurt said before letting the tears out, Emmet got up and wrapped his arms around Kurt. Kurt clung to him as he sobbed.

Emmet didn't say anything; he ran his hand up and down Kurt's spine while he waited for Kurt to stop crying. When he did Emmet pulled him away so that Kurt would look at him. "We can get you help Kurt, you're going to be okay, Blaine too."

Emmet wiped Kurt's tears away with the pad of his thumb.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.

"I just feel like every good part of my life is slipping and I'm afraid I'm going to slip away too," Kurt whispered.

Emmet gripped Kurt behind the head and kissed his forehead gently before hugging him again. "Call me whenever you feel like you're slipping, I'll be a post you can hold onto."

"What if Blaine and I don't work out?"

"I'm an unmovable force, you won't be able to get rid of me," Emmet smiled into Kurt's hair and Kurt was grateful, not only for the sentiment but for Emmet's existence. Emmet was an entity that filled the air around him with happiness even in the most dreary of situations.

Emmet pulled away from Kurt and looked him in the eyes, "Everything is going to be okay."

Kurt nodded and for a moment he truly believed him.

**A/N: I think this is where this needs to end. The chapter that is, not the series, I have stuffed planned for the next chapter =) **

**Okay I worked really hard on this chapter and I want your opinions? Good or bad, I want to hear it. It is important that I know what you guys are thinking.**

**I know the themes in what I have been writing is pretty dark and it's all due to the fact that I am working through some things and writing is helping. So I appreciate it if you guys have stuck around =)**

**Okay, please leave reviews, anonymous or not =) **

**Love, Shae xo**


End file.
